South Park Canon VS OCs
by TheGrant2
Summary: when hatred for OCs goes too far they will have a chance to have revenge and the Canons will save the day
1. Opening

author's note: this is the fanfic with OCs i got from Deviantart, South Park Unleashed Forum and South Park Fanon wiki enjoy.

**TheGrant2 presents**

It shows a 4 boys named Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny in Stan's house.

**A South Park Fanfic **

"Hey guys?" Cartman asked

"Yeah?" The others asked

**Written By TheGrant2**

"Why are Jews ugly?" Cartman asked

"THEY ARE NOT UGLY FATASS!" Kyle yelled

**The OCs Grant Armstrong, Cade Brown, Robert Armstrong, Lorie Armstrong, Brian Armstrong, Brenda Brown, Molly Weathers, Rachel Colfie, Martin The Hand and Steven Claws Belong to TheGrant2**

"YEAH THEY ARE!" Cartman Yelled

"NO THEY ARE NOT!" Kyle yelled

**The Other OCs belong to their rightful owners (whoever they are)**

"LOOK GUYS SHUT UP!" Stan yelled

"We have gone through this shit a million times it's starting to get old." Stan said

"What do you mean Stan?" Cartman asked

"Well it's like everyday either Kyle insulting Cartman for being fat or Cartman insulting Kyle for being jewish and im sorry that is getting old." Stan explained

"Well at least Jew are better people then OCs are." Cartman

"Yeah i mean OCs suck ass." Kyle said

"Yeah." Stan said

Then the screen turns black as the south park sign is shown.

**South Park**

Then the word Canon VS OCs crushes and destroys the sign

**Canon VS OCs**

Then a explosion starts to fill the screen.

Authors note: well that was my opening to my fanfic but it's not over yet rate and review


	2. Chapter 1: The School

Author's note: here's chapter 1 enjoy.

**Chapter 1: The School **

The Next Day at the school.

The 4 boys are walking in the hall.

"So guys?" Stan asked

"Yeah?" The Others asked

"Did you know that OCs are just as lame as Twilight is?" Cartman asked

"Yeah we did." Kenny answered

Then a team of boys named Craig Tucker, Token Black, Tweek Tweak and Clyde Donovan walk up.

"Hey Boys." Craig said

"Hey Craig." Stan said

"How's it hanging?" Token asked

"Well not much." Kyle said

"So what about the OCs?" Craig asked

"We were talking about how lame they are." Cartman answered

"Oh yeah I know right they are so fucking pathetic." Token said

"Well see yah." Stan said as the team left.

The Boys kept walking and walked up to a team of girls named Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Red and Nichole.

"Uhhh h-hey W-Wendy." Stan said blushing.

"Hey Stan." Wendy said

"Hows it going?" Bebe asked

"Nothing bitches now go away." Cartman answered

"Wait before you go Wendy." Stan said as he kissed Wendy on the lips.

Wendy and the girls leave.

"CARTMAN WHAT THE HELL!" Stan yelled

"What?" Cartman asked

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SNAP AT THEM!" Kyle yelled

"DUDE THEIR FUCKING GIRLS!" Cartman yelled

Then the 3 other boys leave.

"HEY COME BACK HERE ASSHOLES COME BACK!" Cartman yelled

"You know why do we even hang out with him?" Kyle asked

"I don't know." Kenny said

Then later outside a school bus stops revealing a OC half Ginger boy coming out named Grant Armstrong as a fly is crawling on the floor and Grant squashed it with his foot the Stan started to shake.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked

"I don't know i just had a chill." Stan answered

Then the door was slamed open as Grant walked in with a angry face up to Cartman.

"HEY BUD..." Cartman said but Grant punched him in the face.

Then another OC toddler Boy came in to assist Grant that was his best friend Cade Brown.

Then a boy named Butters Stotch walked up to them.

"Oh hi Grant what's going on?" Butters said cheerfully.

"Im doing good execpt for the fact THAT IM HATERED THROUGH OUT THE GLOBE!" Grant yelled

"Oh well see yah." Butters said as he left.

Then Grant walks up to the 3 Boys.

"Oh hey there guys." Grant said

"Hey Grant." Stan said

"What are you doing?" Grant asked

"Oh just insulting... nothing." Kenny answered

"Okay I trust you." Grant said as he and Cade left.

Then at Recess.

The Boys were sitting down talking.

"So tell me what is the worst thing that has happened to us?" Stan asked

"Well how about..." Kenny said but was interupped by their teacher Herbert Garrison.

"Hey boys what's going on?" Garrison asked

"What are you doing out here?" Kyle asked

"I asked first." Garrison said

"Nothing much what the hell are you doing out here?" Cartman asked

"Oh nothing just wanted come out here and watch the kids." Garrison answered

"They put you out on duty did they?" Stan asked

"I GOT THE SMALLEST STRAW!" Garrison yelled as he left.

"So what should we do?" Kenny asked

"I don't know." Stan answered

"H-h-h-hey guys." A boy named Jimmy Valmer said.

"Hey Jimmy." Kyle said

"W-W-W-What's g-g-going on?" Jimmy asked

"Nothing much." Stan asked

Then a boy in a electrical wheel chair named Timmy Burch.

"Oh hey Timmy." Stan said

"TIMMEH!" Timmy yelled

"O-O-Oh we need t-t-to go n-now." Jimmy said as he Timmy left.

"Okay bye." Stan said

"Hey you know what?" Cartman asked

"What?" The others asked.

"I just realized that we were talking to crippled people." Cartman said

"So?" Kyle asked

"Well thats a curse to talk to crippled people." Cartman said

"No it isn't shut up." Stan said as the 3 boys leave Cartman again.

"Seriously dude why do we keep hang out with him?" Kyle asked

"I don't know." Stan answered

Authors notes: so that was chapter 1 but there is more in the next chapter but for now I hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2: OC Attack

Author's note: here is chapter 2 enjoy oh and im just writing what I want to see so if you have a problem with it then okay but I can't help you with that cause im trying my best.

**Chapter 2: OC attack**

At Stan's house.

Stan, his Parents Randy Marsh and Sharon Marsh, his sister Shelly Marsh, and his Grandpa Marvin Marsh were having dinner.

"Hey Dad?" Stan asked.

"Yes Stan?" Randy asked.

"I didn't puke on my girlfriend that time." Stan answered.

"Oh okay." Randy said as they continued to eat.

"Hey Dad?" Stan asked.

"Yeah Stan?" Randy asked.

"Why do we hate OCs?" Stan asked.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Well we always seem to be making fun of OCs alot I forgot why we do it." Stan explained.

Then Randy puts down his knife and fork and looks at Stan.

"Well Stan you see we hate OCs cause they are useless and they take our spotlight so yeah we all hate them." Randy explained to Stan.

"Yeah but don't you think we are pushing them too far don't you think they might get pissed off?" Stan asked.

"COME ON THEIR MARY SUES WHAT CAN THEY DO!" Randy yelled as they continued eating.

Meanwhile.

A lightning storm is happening at the Armstrong Residents as we go inside it to see Grant sitting in a chair listening to Cade and a girl OC named Stephanie Kimble.

"Hey Grant we just got an idea on how we can get more respect from other people." Cade said.

"Well what is it?" Grant asked.

"Well you see Grant why do you think we are hated through out the Globe right?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah and it's a pain in the ass." Grant answered.

"Well we have a plan on how to get respect." Stephanie said.

"OH MY GOD JUST TELL ME!" Grant yelled.

"Well what if we get a large group of OCs and take over the town of south park and destroy the canons." Stephanie explained.

"I would say that is impossible." Grant said.

"How?" Cade asked.

"Well for one how are we going to bring the OC group here?" Grant asked.

"With this." Cade answered as he turned on the TV.

TV: Hey OCs are you tired of getting hated people giving you shit and calling you Mary sue.

"Sure who wouldn't?" Grant asked sarcastically.

TV: Well no more cause Grant Douglas Armstrong is making a cult where us OCs and take over South Park we will have weapons, drinks, food, blood from other people and more sign up now and you get this free knife and machine gun so what are you waiting for.

Then Grant turns off the TV and makes a facepalm.

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING YOU REALLY THINK THESE OCS WILL BE STUPID ENOUGH TO BUY THAT!" Grant yelled.

"Well when it comes to all the hatred they got they will buy it." Cade explained.

Stephanie said "Yeah and..." Cade inturrupted her.

"And we need a murder to make the canons aware that they are in danger." Cade explained.

"Which will make us become the kings OF SOUTH PARK!" Stephanie said.

"So what your saying is if we become the canons of south park hahaha THE MORE FANS WILL LIKE US!" Grant said.

"Yeah." Cade said as they all laughed.

The Next Day.

The police were at a random house where a couple was murdered last night.

The boys spot it and rushed over.

"I don't understand this note." The Chief of police said as he read a note that the killers left.

"Maybe it's a bomb threat." A random police man said.

"No it can't be." The Chief said.

"Hey what's going on here?" Stan asked.

"Well boys there has been a murder and a note that came with it." The Chief explained.

"Let us see." Stan said as he took the note out of his hands.

The Note Said "We are finally going to get our revenge".

"OH MY GOD!" Stan yelled.

Authors note: well that was chapter 2 i hoped you enjoyed and if you didn't then okay but I can't help you with that cause im trying my best.

**Stephanie Kimble Belongs To NoseBridgePinch**


	4. Chapter 3: Grant's Plan

Authors note: here is chapter 3 enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Grant's Plan**

At Grant's House.

Stan knocks on his door.

"GRANT!" Stan yelled as he kept pounding on the door.

"Grant I know your in there." Stan said as he kept pounding.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT CANON!" Grant yelled.

"GRANT WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" said Grant's mom Lorie Armstrong.

"Sorry Mom what do you want?" Grant asked.

"Can I come in we need to talk?" Stan asked.

"Sure come right in." Grant answered as he let Stan into his house.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Grant asked.

"Well I want to talk about the murder of the couple and this note." Stan answered as he showed Grant the note.

"What makes you think I know anything about it?" Grant asked.

"Well first off this is your hand writing and second you OCs have been wanting revenge for hatred forever." Stan explained.

"You how about some beer you want some?" Grant asked trying to change the subject.

"No thank you." Stan answered.

"OH COME ON!" Grant asked.

"No really I don't want any." Stan said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR MISSING!" Grant asked.

Then Stan said "Now back to the subject..." Then Grant poured the Beer in Stan's mouth.

"OH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Stan yelled.

"Hey how do you know you won't like it if you don't try it." Grant said.

"THAT'S RIGHT GRANT!" Grant's father name Brian Armstrong said.

"LOOK HERE I WANT TO TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE UP TO!" Stan yelled.

"Im sure you do." Grant said.

"Oh now I what your doing your handling me your interrupting me and agreeing with everything I say hoping I will get tired and go away." Stan explained.

"What ever you say." Grant said.

"I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU YOUR SHINING ME ON YOU ARE SHINING ME ON!" Stan yelled.

"Look we are going to take over South Park and we will get respect nor you." Grant explained.

"Oh okay...WAIT WHAT!" Stan yelled.

"GRANT COME BACK HERE!" Stan yelled.

Grant walks back in.

"Now what are you doing to the town?" Stan asked.

"Well I am going to get a large group of OCs and we are going to take over South Park." Grant explained.

"Oh yeah well I will get a group of Canons and we will stop you from taking over the town." Stan said.

"Oh I would like to fucking see that." Grant said as he slamed the door.

"OH YOU WILL SEE YOU WILL SEE!" Stan yelled as he left.

"MOM, DAD, ROB!" Grant yelled

"YES GRANT!" Grant's Brother Robert Armstrong Said.

"It seems we got some blocks in our plan the canons are going to stop us and save the town Rob." Grant said.

"Yeah bro?" Robert asked.

"Did any OCs sign up?" Grant asked.

"Yes ALOT of OCs." Robert answered.

"Good now lets see them get beat that amount." Grant said as he laughed evily.

Author's note: So that was chapter 3 I hoped you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 4: The Canons (so far)

Author's note: here's chapter 4 enjoy.

**Chapter 4: The Canons (so far)**

At Cartman's house.

The 4 boys and Stan's family members are waiting for the other canons.

"Why are they taking so long Cartman are you sure you called them?" Stan asked.

"YEAH BITCH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!" Cartman yelled.

Then the door bell rang.

"I will get it." Stan said.

Stan opened the door revealing Craig's team and Jimmy at the door.

"Oh hey guys come right in." Stan said to them.

"So can I get you guys anything?" Stan asked.

"No thanks." Craig said.

"It's alright." Token said.

"Im fine." Clyde said.

"WELL I LIKE COFFEE!" Tweek said.

"Okay." Kyle said as he left.

"I-I-I-I-I don't k-k-know w-what to say." Jimmy said.

Then the doorbell rang again.

Stan opened it to reveal Wendy's team.

"Oh hi Wendy." Stan said blushing.

"Hi Stan." Wendy said.

Then Stan thought to himself "MY GOD IM BLUSHING AGAIN HUN MAYBE I HAVE GOTTEN OVER..." Then Stan puked on her.

"Gross." Wendy said.

"Damn it come in." Stan said.

"So can I get you girls anything?" Stan asked.

Wendy said "Why yes I would want..." Then Stan puked on her again.

"Gross never mind." Wendy said again.

"Damn it again." Stan said.

"Im fine." Bebe said.

"I would like a doughnut." Red said.

"Okay." Kenny said as he left.

"Oh hey Token." Nichole said.

"Hey Babe." Token said.

Another knock on the door heard Stan answered it and Butters was there.

"Oh hey Butters." Stan said.

"Oh Hey Stan." Butters said.

"Come in can I get you anything?" Stan asked.

"Why that's sweet of you well not right now." Butters said.

"Okay." Stan said.

Doorbell rang again Stan opens the door and reveals Kyle's mom and dad Gerald and Shelia and Kyle's Little canadain brother Ike.

"Why hello Broflovski family." Sharon said.

"Hello Sharon." Shelia said.

"So can we get you anything Mrs Broflovski?" Stan asked.

"No that's alright." Shelia answered.

Then the doorbell rang again Stan opened the door to reveal Garrison, his puppet Mr Hat and his Slave Mr Slave.

"Jesus Christ." Mr Slave said.

"Oh hello Garrison." Stan said.

"Hi Stan." Garrison said.

"And I see you got your assistants with you." Stan said.

"Yes I do." Garrison said.

"Jesus-Jesus Christ." Mr Slave said.

"Come in come in." Stan said.

"Wow what a nice place you got here." Mr Slave said.

"Thanks but it's actually Cartman's." Stan said.

"Yeah it is." Cartman said.

The doorbell rang again and Stan opened the door to reveal a boy with a lightsaber name Kevin Stoley.

"Oh hello Kevin." Stan said.

"Hey Stan." Kevin said.

"So you want to help us is that right?" Stan asked.

"Yes thats right and with this lightsaber nothing can stop me." Kevin answered.

"Okay." Stan said.

The doorbell rang again Stan answered it reveal a british boy named Pip Purrip, a British girl named Estella and another british boy named Pocket.

"Oh hi Pip." Stan said.

"Why Hello Stan lovely day?" Pip asked.

"Yeah it is...fuck it come in." Stan groans.

Then Stan saw 2 girls named Heidi Turner and Sally Turner come to the door.

"Hello Stan." They both said.

Then a boy named Francis comes to the door.

"Hey is this the place I was called to go to?" Francis asked.

"Come right in." Stan said.

"So can I get you 3 anything?" Stan asked.

"No we are fine." Heidi said

"Me too." Francis said.

Doorbell rings again.

Stan opened the door to reveal his uncle Jimbo and his partner Ned.

"Uncle Jimbo." Stan said.

"Stan your in charge of this?" Jimbo asked.

"Yeah I am." Stan answered.

Then a boy named Bradley Biggle and her sister Henrietta Biggle along with the 3 other goth kids come.

"So is this the place where we destroy OCs and shit?" Henrietta said.

"Yes come in." Stan said.

"Hello there children." A black man named Chef says coming to the door.

"Hey Chef." Stan said.

Later in the house.

"Woah who are all these people Eric?" Cartman's mom Liane Cartman said.

"MOM IT'S FOR OUR PLAN TO SAVE THE TOWN REMEMBER!" Cartman yelled.

"Oh thats right you kids have fun." Liane said as she left.

Then the McCormick family (which are Kenny's mom and dad Carol ans Stuart and his siblings Kevin and Karen) rush right in.

Then the girls Esther, Lola, Annie Faulk, Jenny Simons, Millie, Kelly and Tammy Warner come to the door.

"Hello Stan." Esther said.

"...Come right in." Stan said as he let them in and closed the door.

"OKAY PEOPLE YOU KNOW WHY WE ARE HERE RIGHT!" Stan yelled.

"UH TO GET DRUNK OFF OUR ASSES!" Stuart yelled.

"BESIDES THAT!" Stan yelled.

"TO ATTACK OCS!" Kyle yelled.

"RIGHT NOW THEY WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO GET WHAT THEY WANT THEY WILL TRY TO TAKE OVER OUR TOWN AND WE ARE GOING TO STOP THEM WHO'S WITH ME!" Stan yelled.

Everyone cheered.

"Well everything is going to be alright." Stan said.

Author's note: well that was chapter 4 I hoped you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting of the OCs

Author notes: This is chapter 5 enjoy.

**Chapter 5: the meeting of the OCs**

At Grant's house which was turned into a giant base with a giant wall with a thunder storm happening.

Grant looks through the OC list.

OCs

Grant Armstrong (Leader)

Robert Armstrong

Lorie Armstrong

Brian Armstrong

John Vanson

Ivy Valmont

Jenny McCormick

Sera Fabiano

Mandi Smith

Stephanie Kimble

Charlie Pierzynski

Becca Pierzynski

Jane Pierzynski

Joe Pierzynski

Mutt Duncan/Whitenski

Kitty Israel

Fiona McTeagle

Lucy Montgomery

Cade Brown

Jane Turtelli

Rodel Madla

Clare Evans

Jophie Nguyen

Holly Martini

Rosie

Axle

Misty

Ella

Scarlett Harrison

Theodore Baker

Janay Martin

Fifi Fiona Darington

Emily Kendrik

William Koiv

Michelle Chang

Gomlesh

Giselle Choiseul

Violet

The Violet Ninja (Violet Clone)

Shannon Coffey

Liza Morello

Kat Jacobs

Keira Taylor

Kayla Rose

Gigi

Nate Truman

Pearda

EddsWorldFreak

Rosalyn Delmar

Catherine Rose Dixon

Cleo

Cheyanna Bloodwell

Jonathan Meyers

ButterScotch

Juli Turner

Suki April

Kelly 2

Comic Girl aka Alice

Heffer

Emmy Shivers

Jamie

Indie Chames

Conner Kurtz

Carmen Perenzski

Sarah McCormick

Angry Noah

Avelynn Du Blonh

Bailey Swanson

Victor Erazo

Alice Spenser

Serena Hales

Raven Hewitt

Melody Hales

Sarah Leslie

Dana and Daniel Rose

Molly Weathers

Steven Claws

Brenda Brown

Hazel Brown

Allie King

Packet

Blazina Kumiko

Mica Melling

Scar McSparks

Emileh

Pryo Nix

Noel

Quinn

Amy

Cat Green

Leah Castleford

Niels Marienlund

JoJo McCurdy

Jeffery

Rags Idunno

Lloyd Pentz

Colin B Popcorn

Chair/Zai

Squirrel/Nightmare

Mason Kirby

Williow Henderson

Rickey Peterson

Lanette Pascalle

Lisa Packet

Nora Andersen

Natalie

Amanda (South Park Unleashed)

Nini McCormick

Jas

Stephen Clock

Alex Smith

Bell

Alyssa

Anastasia MacDougal

Amaya Shiiro

Amelia Fireheart

Evelyn

Robert Stevens

Peter Sunrise

Casley Dove L Princess

Vanessa Cartman

Fish

Trinty Lecter

Mimi Shiroma

Smiley

Alex L

Jack Amsel

Stephen Conner

Holli Meadows

Isabela Morello

Adam Damon

Kit Madison

Peace Villarroel

Cobie Pebbels

Richie Freedman

Dezi Gugino

Tiger

Matthew Clayworth

Ttam

Nicole Daney

Leon Dieter

Hannah Blackrow

Kelsey Miller

Tom Grayson

Kenna McCormick

Jeffery Venis

Chris Makkieveli

Megan Stewards

Jess

Topher Carson

Ranielle Ashley Jayes

Arthur Churchill

Elizabeth Kedves

Flora Botany

Helena Neustadter

Matilda Sanders

Melody Celesta

Samantha Matsumoto

Miyuki McCormick

Julianna Kern

Aurelie

Tucker Babcock

Sam Dunlop

Erin Kelly

Gabbi Gibbson

Martin

Stoner Bro

Melony and Brandon

Janette And Melody

Circa

Trosk

Jessica

Laura McCarthy

Natalie 2

Emily Jasper

Eliza Ravenclaw

Lilly Ravenclaw

Don Turtelli

Anna Colemann

Anna Colemann's Family

Jason Perenzski

Alex Collingwood

ReNa Silver

Mikayla (AskMickey1)

Silver

Iris

Dunley sisters

Jordan (AskxJordan1)

Tyler

Padma

Liam Burtonburguer

Rochelle Dawsonn

Katie (takeolover)

Erica Cartman (JudylovesSquirrels)

Wendell (PhillipPurrip4)

Kimberly

Sammy Coba

Emily Sincre

Rey Madla

Nate Murry

Posionious Rose (Wendy clone)

Destructo (Pip clone)

Madeline Berry

Frankie Monet

Micah Starr

Black Girl with Purple shirt and glasses

Leah Collins

Emerald Flare

Felicity Jane

Sophia Holden

Erik Montoya

Erin Cooper

Clarice

Jillian

Sandra

Charloette Parker

Noel Rhodes

Martha Gregoria Fernandez

Greenboy and Noelle

Amy 2 (South Park Unleashed)

Avarice Lecter

Carsen Darling

Dr. Cahill

Marion Hernandez

Mike Tucker/Thompson

Nate Schappman

Noelani Richardson

Rachel Kenny

Raven Closefield

Tina Alveraze

David Kalsion

Jesse Robinson

Cedrick Casey

Andy Weir

Casey Grimm

Brittany

Ross Lynch

Chiba

Angel

Asher Addington

Rita

Kaitlyn Ann Patterson

Girl with red shirt and Axe

girl with light brown hair with pink and green hoodie

Girl with Grey Hair

Vivian Tweak

Scarlet Jones

Spyder The Spider

Raven Crowe

Twan Brooke

Jareen Pole

Kelsey Valentine

Lily Valentine

Tiffany Holiday

William Holiday

Noel Twins

Flint

Stevie

Brandyn

Landyn

Ruby Crocker

Evelyn Stephens

Jessie Holman

Hailey Stephens

Kendall McCormick

Little Amy Marsh

Leticia

Gomez

Patrick

Mariah Dominguez

Mill Fuhrmann

Julia Martel/McCormick (by Zam Wesl)

Gina

Rosa

Lucy

Ryowen

Dice Parieur

Jacob Water

Emily aka Eileen

Victoria Harris

Yadria

Ivy Stevens

Chai

Riley

2 Vampire Fags

Gracie Deadwood

Hicks

Shadow

Two Boy OCs (by xXChibiStarrXx)

Lisa

Dawn

Oli

Phoebe

Gabriella and Donato

Henry Biggle

Carter And Lola

Eden

Mikey

Mickey Ann and Tanner Michelle

Angy

Taylor Grey

Kitty James

Emily

Jadeith

Andrew Batchelor

Ross Batchelor

Gillian Batchelor

Stuart Batchelor

Danielle M

TeeJay Grady

Coco

Shiloh Peterson

Siena Drachmann

Talle

Betsy

Simon Parker

Shane Marks

Mark Ranson

Hayley Wealth

Emma Lee (By southparkfangirl)

Riley 2 (By raymanlovessouthpark)

Seth and Rich

Chelsey

Katelyn Polzin

Katie (SapphireBlaze483)

Mackenzie

Rosibel

Rosiel's Mom and Dad

George

Mina Joseph

Kelly "Bolt" McKay

Martin The Hand

Veronica

Alex

Alex's Mom

Rebecca

Rosalie

Mike Mgee

Nate McCormick

Isadora

Kyle M

Megz M

Mandie

Cathoir

Rose

Laura

Callie Fernie

Mary Sue

Kellin Preciado

Jordan Lane

Daniel Thompson

Sarah Graves

Laurie Thompson

Maddison Vanson

Charles Vanson

Don Vanson

Laurie Cunningham

Jeremy Adams

Eve Braiginski

Jessica Santiago

Izzy Hod

Adeline

Fiona's Mom and Dad

Paz

Ethan

Lulu End

Kemeika

Zoey

Leah Nivada

Leah and Zoe

Spencer Hart

Qadria Nelson

Anya Lowell

Zack Woods

Finley McCormick

Lenny Dickinson

Mikayla

Preston Brailey

Milly

Riehl Newcastle

Adam and Allisa

Liam and Natalie

Bobby Hollywood

Danella Taylor

Jennifer

Jenny Devade

Axel Bust

Matt Denst

Isabella Branford

Heather Monet

Lisa Stevens

Emma Sawyer

Ryan Buchanan

Stephaine Marsh

Lucien Pennys

Danella Roshair

Idelle Pelly

Hanna Blix

Cirta Addington

Alicia Anderson

Beck

Ryan Adams

Elizabethe

Desiree

Alex Bailey

Rylee

Jude Andersen

Teresa Green

Ella Miravo

Maddie

Rhiannon

Anna

Lost

Sylvia

Adam Paul

Jace

Francis Malarky

Ishino Keiro

Amber Moore

Amy Stavos

Ethan Marno

Rina Marno

Allan Mercer

Violet Elizabeth Grimm

Leo

Ady Bliss

Janite

Tai

Max Morello

Elizabeth Morello

Trisha and Nick

Lexi Vincent

Karen Stotch

Girl with Green Hoodie

Sammi

Alex Hooder

Bex

Murdoch

Emily Ryan

Leia Exasporie

Emma and Toby

Oscar

Leah Williams

Daphne

Miranda

Lucrezia

Girl with Blue Hair and Red eyes

Boy with Grey Hair and Cowboy hat

Girl with brown hair with a pink bow and chainsaw

Girl with black and red shirt

Girl with 2 lines on her hair

Girl with light brown hair

Peter Butcher

Angel

Dragin

Emil Fauste

Billy Thorn

Joel

Kyla Jansen

Rainbow Blitz

Sky Hays

Ian Colyer

Nathan Foxworth

Ivy Kay

Sweetie

Kylie Broflovski

Lexy

Alice (SouthParkSmiles)

Gwen and Porsche

Silent Twins

Jason Crowe

Thomas (Indie's Dad)

Joseline (Indie's Mom)

Ronny (Indie's Brother)

Jordan Tyroe

Tuckers

Madelein

Kelly and Grace

Mrs Leven Brooke

Tanya Black

Mandi

Catherine Sanders

Janite

Dotti

Jasper

Oliver

Marie

Koa

Vick (Vick-Loves-Kenny)

Leah

Science Prince

Claysonic

Kenzi

Anneliese

Erin Neon

David Timelord

Anna Serine

Seth Plunkitt

Robert

Sandra Blake

Ricky

AJ

Jessica Lopez

Daron Harley

Alexander Harkown

Claire Bear

Aiya Snowe

Girl with blue shirt and brown hair

Alma Bacallo

Dylan and Robyn

Bibi Taki

Liliyana Diamond Miranda

Sandy Booth

Alex Songs

Sandra

Evan Christo

Gina Anderson

Rouse

Kirby Lilac

Caleb and Evelyn

Black Queen

General Greenpatch

Lisa Doll

Devin

Jasper Ashers

Olivia Seyler

Trip

Rigo

Dom

Lily (South Park Unleashed)

Estella (South Park Unleashed)

Krystal (South Park Unleashed)

Ana (South Park Unleashed)

Leah 2

Annie Hernadez

Lucifer

Dan R

Kelly 3 (AdventureTime1Fan)

Brian

Natalie 3

Amanda 3

Lea

Dylan

Alexus

April Xrcyb

Addison McVim

Bain Cynis

Cassandra Jones

Christy Morejon

Colette Garcon

Frankie Johnson

Darren Shawe

Helene McCarter

Jude Monroe

Kathleen Dear

Lucas Shaw

Lilith Anderson

Vean Redding

Lawrence Al Suther

Miles Aikman

Pandora Walker

Robert Walker

Nicholas Acqua

Robyn O'Neil

Zooey Anderson

Ma

Isabella "Belle" Johnson

Sunny

Freddy

Kelly 4

Lucky Day

Cherry Hayes

Rhiannon Edwards

Vivi Sykes

Jess Skidmore

Lulu Summers

James Robertson

Ella Tweak

Melody Daniels

Chloe Richards

Teagan Jones

Katrina Iris Berlitz

Jamie Jones

Michelle Valle

Mimi Smith

Gabrielle Evans

Indiana Evans

Allison Dane Grace

Kaylen

Sinthiya/Sin

Ben lakodski

Dawn Alexander

Bonnie Marie Snyder

Maddox Henry Johnston

Millie Nadia Koth

Corridon "Cory" Allens

Elisaa Raye

Tristan Maxwell

Marshell Masa Moon

Gabby

Jenny Lee Park

Vinnie

Herschel Montgomery

Rhia Javier

Catherina Donovan

Reilly

Girl with red hair black shirt with voodoo star on it

Ryan Miles

Brian Blackford

Megan

Kadria

Percy

Artemis

Hermes

Corridon Allens

Bonnie Snyder

Christal Parkers

Ryan

Ollie

Echo Tweak

Diver

Krank

Jason Dent and Tammy

Liz and Jamie

Jenn

Stacie Anderson

Chelsea

Daichi

Woman with Cartman shirt

Megan Cartman

Candace

Kairi

Ruby/Rubi Suzuki

Ren

William Clock

Winchor Hook

William II Clock

Twan Hermit

Simona Chu

Clark Chu

Nicole

Liera Pez Tucker

Jessica 2

Gummy

Bunny

Bee

Olivia

Alexander Alex Jacobs

Abigail Brice

Miren

Jamie 2

Yoko Musubi

Frankie

Flana

Ryan Misel

Jello

Girl with black hair and purple hoodie

Neko and Tomi

Elexzena Melinny Lusk

Sophie Broflovski

Viola

Tiffany

Girl with Green hat and Purple sweater

Samantha Retsecrow

Jack Rien

Rod Nickson

Destiny Eastman

Tristan Maxwell

Sophia Grey

Long-Wei Jones

Vhin Marcell

Ben

Selena

Des

Cardinial

Boy with brown hair and black cowboy hat

Eva Evans

Kiba Reikokuna

Rylie Stoley

Lulu

Lexi

Kali

Paola

Reece

Annabel Harrison

Card and Rook

Austin

Ziane

Lana

Cat and Mel

Laura

Mr. STFU

Valery

Girl with red Jovanal shirt

Marcus

Diego

Tara

Girl with purple and black hair and blue shirt

Rosemary

Danny

Alister Fox and Millie

Boy with green shirt and hat with red puff ball

Francheska

Kylie

Rylie

Rhen

Rhia

Tina

Girl with light brown hair and Black hoodie

Lizzy Cutts

Fay Harriet

Alex Henderickson

Hellga

Alice

Maria

Justin Wells

Girl with Green Hoodie

Jenna

Claire Marsh and Miss Joyce

Devon Stotch

Tiffany

Jade

Dan

Zeke

Alanna

Aidia

Joan Adams

Austin Pilberg

Daniel Dominguez

Scarlet Rose

Silver Wolf and Evil Silver Wolf

Brenna Goldman

Rosanna Louge

Josie

Kitten

Alexandra Jacobs

Vexen

Lauren Smith

Nicole Galaviz

Haley

Girl with Blue Hoodie

Girl with Black top hat

Catherine's Mom and Dad

Catherine's Brother and Sister

Eliynch

Girl with Ctrl Freak Shirt

Bonnie

Lilly

Belle

Alexis

Bryan

Valerie

Lizzy

Fiona Finny Livingston

Eevee VioletHeart

Mimi

Marisol

Viola

Frankie

Flare

Lexi 2

Mel

Girl with brown hair with black tail

Darcy

Hannah Channah

Girl with purple puff ball hat

Mony

Harmony Melissa

Coraline

Delana

Carla

Nikki Moore

Alexus Makkieveli

Davvie

Rosemarie Wynters

Emily Courtman

Marissa

Alex G

Jenn F

Lil Rich

Jess 2

Erik

Maggiy Mime

Emmett Clay Taber

Lisa Ellen Dace

Clarence 'Chase' Whitman

Carol Whitman

Jonathan McNasty

Jun Park

Jun's Mom and Dad

Jesse Black

Sallyann Retardedy

Roger Hamilton

Mamie Mercury Patterson

Jeannette Jeannie Freedman

Thomas Freedman

Richie's Mom and Dad

Natalia Nicolette Perenzski

Inga Angelina Petcov

Meleny

Sania

Katrina Williamson (Marsh)

Natalie II Woodstore

William and Andra Woodstore

Evan Slovenson

Emily Johnson

Shawn

Callie Lyra

Logan Blaine Maxon

Kelsey

Devon Carter

Mona Carter

Keri

Emilia Calvina

Veronica James

Lance Ricarde

Bianca Ibarra

Amy Angelynn

Claire Johnson

Gregory and Violet

Savannah

Mari and Haku Kasheu

Emily Nightwalker

Sally Anne Marsh

Dawn and Elizabeth Sanders

Harry Styles

Krissy

Kathy McCormick

Purple Paranoia (Aubrey Clone)

Nadia

Tyson and Elene

Monique Aera

Kacey Canesa Worytmin

Cecilia Elizabeth Cole

Elektra Christ

Annie

Yosa

Shimona

Liza's Dad

Mary "TomBoy"

Jason

James Action

Topanga Wathers

Alex 2

Jay

Sawyer Greenly

Haiku

Steam Punk

Ally McCormick

Heather

Allie

Clumsy and Kenji

Alexis "Membrane" Parker

Derek McSparks

Lisa Ellen

Zoe

Ray (From the Flash game RAY)

John and Dave

Mitchell Conner

Charles and Brian

Kacy

Beck and Blondie

Girl with Blue Jacket and white skirt

June Corvette Russell

Willy Stroker

Fher

Nirvana

Eileen

Amanda 2

Girl with light brown hair and Green shirt

Ashley

Dany

Levi Raines

Marie, Fred, Joe and Pierre (Labrats and a French Frog)

Lica Waternose

Erika

Ila

Hope

Alex Samuels

Girl with yellow Coat and red hair and her parents (South Park Unleashed)

Alexis Jessica Saren

Camilo Herrera

Eliza Gertrude Beckham

Molly McCormick

Hawk Stormz

The Black One (Andrew Clone)

Stethoscope (Charlie Clone)

Know-it-all (John Clone)

Red Death (Grant Clone)

Llama Man (Cade Clone)

The Dodger (Mutt Clone)

Canis (Someone Clone)

Angel Wing (Catherine Clone)

Hunter

Emily 2 (MeadowElder)

Amanda Marks

Dan Marks

Bob Ranson

Tina Ranson

Sasha Ranson

Xenon / Proto X-1

Nick McCormick

Kitty (lazyorca)

Natalie Harris

Nathan Sykes

Bart

Pedro Garcia

Kelly Rutherford Menskin

Erica Williams

Dane Barlow

Emily Rios

Beth

Jordan Vexon

Janet Testaburger

Jerry Cartman

Juan Garcia

Adam Conners

Tom Wyatt

Callum Wooper

Darius Prince

Jeffery Smith

Joey Wessman

Tommy Crashmon

Andi Garcia

Emilio Garcia

Red Russian Robot

Jenna Duncan

Carla Simmons

Chris Broflovski

Billy Myers

Richard Wallyston

Alan Ferrari

Mrs ODonnell

Luigi Stolski

Molly Jones

Mrs Jones

Mr James

Moe Dunskin

Boy with red shirt and blue pants

Alana Garcia

Mesiela Garcia

Govenor Emmanuel Bhienham

Peter Armstrong

Ryan Jacob Derksmon

Rowena Garcia

Rodrigo Barlere

Harry Kippar

Abigail Oswin

Axel Johnston

Madison

Tori

Victoria Rodriguez

Brandon Parker

Jake Read

Cassey Maleficent

Joe & Annie Hamilton

Denise "Dynera" S

Jim (Barry-More)

Laila Rose

Stephanie Marsh 2 (askstephanie)

Nora Broflovski

Izzy

George "Flash" Smith

Alex "Alpha" McKay

Cameron "Cyclone" Courtman

Sally "Data" Pickles

Earnest Havisham

Iven Jay Yuya

Arseanna Ember Flame

Marie

Janay

Annjelissa Ochoa and Jose

Dani

Kelsey

Laura

Roxy

Ashley

Laya Martin

Girl with Red Hair and Ponytail

Mindy Mint

Denny William Creed

Violet Allison Shepherd

Kelly Bays

Connor Naveen Panning

Alton Alexander Michaels

Axel

Peter

Carson Rosenburg

Curtis James

Emma Marie Hutchison

Nallie Parker

Abby Anderson

Yoko Yen

Siarra Hobbs

Roxanne Bellas

Audrey Haigon

Laurie Mitchell

Sam Scoop Poston

Mamie Pat Patterson

Nick Sticky Winkler

Christine Fury Lebay

Buzz Swoop Turner

June Russell

Honey Parker

Beverly Bel Air Watson

Johnny Dean

Edward Firebug Graves

Ralph Chubby Biggs

Naolia Fields

Danny Dizzy Arnez

Kenny Batchelor (Kenny McCormick clone)

Ruby Gundersen

Max Gundersen

Sonny Gundersen

Nick and Kathy Clarson

Girl with cyan hat with pink puff ball and brown hair

Her sister

Girl with purple hat

Panel Trasher

Grungy Gamer

The Reviewer

Adolf Cartman

Sammie

Jessica Hart

Jessie

Gobi

Oscar Collins

Angel 2

Deanna or Piper

Isabella

Danny Stokes

Ravine

Kassandra June McCorvvy

Kitty Stevens

Noel The Proxy

Maskette

Juan

Dante

Harper

Kofryna Broflovskaya

Alan Hawke

Angel Amethest

Katherine Dyan

Kristen

Ryan and Danielle

Brenna

Sammy Death and Ryan Life

Lunar

Girl with Dark Green hat and black hair

Girl with Black Hair with Red on it with Weapons

David

Sasha

Ray 2

Tristin Milachi

Lady South Park OC

Aleksei

Cyrus Nicolai McSpark

Evan 2

Girl with Black hair and glasses

Girl with pink dress and bunny ears

Pamela

Nyah

Hatch or Lock

Zack and Layla (Skittles91000)

Blake Thompson

Lili Rodriguez

Girl with purple Hair and Black hat

Girl with Brown hair and glasses

Boy with Blue hair

Girl with Blonde hair with pink in it and a bow

Demon

Ruby

Ariel

Dante

Allison

Girl with Brown hair and with Purple in it

Girl with blonde Hair and pink Love Tshirt

Claire

Girl with white and blue dress

Boy with Brown hair Baseball cap and blue scarf

Boy with red scarf

Girl with blonde hair

Boy with orange shirt

Girl with the brown coat

Kelly Pinkerton Tinfertur

Josh Aracich

Mark Dailey

Eliza Parker

Pewdiepie and Cryaotic

South Park Corn

Alec

Georgia Roffwell

Natalie 4 (marcelinethekymanlvr)

Andres

Bo Daron

Zoie

Mec

Gaicoz

Tyler 2

Colton

Rich Levick

Gabi C

Capone

Robert

Girl with Brown hair with pony tail and glasses and Blue coat

Jarvis

Ell

Charles and Brian

Brandon

Gage

Joe L

Joe D

Jacob

Boy with messy blonde hair

Boy with brown hair with mohawk

Bald boy with glasses

Boy with messy hair and black and white shirt

Girl with brown hair and pony tail wearing a blue shirt

Jordan D

Kayla

Justin

Grant M

Girl with messy brown hair with red scarf

Slenderman

Amy Dorn

Ronald Remedy

Electro (Sarah Leslie clone)

Guy with no eyes

Boy with Blonde hair and white shirt

Andy Nelson

Girl with black hair and Brown coat

Darkfly (Emily Kendrik clone)

Edward Smith

Vicky Smith

Vento Timshirt

Mr and Mrs Timshirt

Raxus

Megakid

Silent Mania (Shane Marks clone)

Alexander Gutenberg

Alica Moore

Richard Smith

Cameron Maverick

Charlie Greyson

Charlotte Kendrik

Lenny Weasley

Duncan Loid

Lilly Keensly

Edd Gould

Esther Morgans

Francine Porsche

Frederick O'Connor

Gary Tupper

Luis Keensly

Jacob Sands

Martin Fuller

Jane Cliffard

John Thomas

Josh Peterson

Martin Scott

Pierre Lefevre

Rowena Garcia

Sonny Daniels

Sparkey Riddle

Parker Norman

Black Boy with Black Hoodie

Bald Boy with Grey shirt

Boy with white Windows shirt

Boy with Glasses and light green and black shirt

Lucia

Dominic

Boy with blonde hair and hip hop cap

Ashley

Florence

Joey

Boy with red hawaiian shirt

Vincent Talinaro

Matt

Bald grey hair guy

Bane

Sam

Ben

Ocar

Kate

Blueberry

Rydia

Jamie

Boy with c cap

Samantha Dunskin

Ridi

Josh

The Caped Hatter (Carmen clone)

MetalNeck (Conner clone)

JailBait (Heffer clone)

Red Fox (Lexi Clone)

Mad Magician (Will Clone)

Lisa and Robert

Cat 2

Harry Gibson

Blake Good

Franklin Brown

Danny Gunnforth

Jack Appleman

James Foley

Johnny Woods

Noah Jefferson

Connor Peterson

Adam Peterson

Seth Matthews

Andrew Jefferson

Amiya Bulusu

Michelle Irving

Mina Marsh

Ms Campbell

Nadekiko Amamiya

Salima Broflovski

Sandy Voss

Stella Stotch

Tsukiko Matsumoto

Amazon Black (Liza Clone)

Thea

Kid with light brown hair and yellow shirt

Shan

Jimsta26's OC

CRUX (Martha Clone)

Lightling Spark (Stacie Clone)

Riley

Miley

Miziuro (Dana Clone)

Angel Of Darkness (Quinn Clone)

Foe of Reality (Rani Clone)

Explosive Catastrophe (Jullian Clone)

The Fink (Kat Clone)

Kayla Nowak

Ophelia

Black Arrow (Leah Clone)

Serpent (Bailey Clone)

Aubrey Dove

Siren (Serena Clone)

Nightfall (Raven Clone)

Leia

Anna 2

Fire Head (Dawn Clone)

Starlight Aqua

Kaosu-X

Dark Angel (Kathy Clone)

The Living Nightmare

The Undoer (Nora Clone)

Control Freak

Chromic Hell

Fantah

Penelope

Shinpitekina

Silhouetto (Andres Clone)

The Lonely Hero (David Clone)

Forgate (Leia Clone)

Randall

Rainbow Bullet

The Riddler

Paranormal Sky

Lucida Dementa

Scorpion

Lilith

Reaper (Nightmare Clone)

Computer Nerd

Klaus

Deleria

X-Caliber

Disharmony

Belle 2

Ice Shard

Daniel

Trickster

Virus (Sarah Leslie Clone)

Alimorph

Mr Roboto (Robert Clone)

Silver 2

The Saxophone

The Grey Loxus (Lanette Clone)

Alex Glick

Mike

Kevin 2

Kal

Boy with Blonde hair and blue shirt

Emily 3

Sally Bands

Filmore Anderson

Nelly

girl with green coat

boy wth blonde hair

boy with brown hair

Douglas

boy with red shirt

Tommy Fritz

Pete melman

Pete thelman

David Weatherhead

Jesica Pinkerton

Kelly Gardener

Mandy

Molly

Nancy

Peter 2

Sarah Peterson

The Heart Stopper

Nite Owl

Poison Ivy (Ivy clone)

The Kitten (Kitty Israel Clone)

Dark Moon

Nikki

Bam (Nikki Clone)

Lucky and Azil

Miss Fiction

Dark Wing (Catherine Clone)

Anonymous (Lulu Clone)

Shadow Crawler (Lizzy Clone)

Jenna Lasky

Ghost Rider (Jenna clone)

The Midnight Rose (Keira clone)

Jynx (Crista clone)

Crista

Sang de Femme

Toxic Kitten

Little Wonder

Steel Panther

Lamp Shade

Blaze

Cupcake

Dark Hunter

Bloodlust

Shadow Phoenix

Paper Crane

Sharpie

Killer Bee

Professor Marjorine

The Violence

BRS Ruby

Midnight Raven

Edgar Willson

Boy with blue shirt with black vest

Girl with brown hair and ponytail

Alice Blair

Nath Wood

Keith

Angela Parkinson

Alexis 2

Girl with Blonde Hair and black shirt and grey suit.

Delilah

Carlea Jackson

Boy with black hair and guitar

Kate 2

Eclipse (Indie Clone)

Erica Cartman 2 (Icelilly)

Tasha Barkov

Liz 2

Scarlett

Violet 2

Seaqua Hamilton

Jacob

Marie

Niome

Carletha Rogers

The Fox

Lisa 2

Dan 2

Nick

The Anomaly (Lisa 2 Clone)

Gin

Luke and Lu-Lu

Ellen Tiffany Meiselmann

Elizabeth Stephanie Meiselmann

Harper David Meiselmann

Lucy 2

Charlie

Rose

Saffy

Girl with pink shirt and glasses

black Girl with blue shirt

Girl with brown hair and purple shirt

Girl with black hair and purple checkered shirt

Girl with messy brown hair and purple sweater

Nereus T

Kirke B

Kylie Hutton

Trevor, Cedric and Erin

Archer boy with blonde hair

Molly Griffin (Threadbare SP)

Girl with pink hair

Girl with brown hair and grey coat and pink shirt

Girl with red hair heart shirt

Boy with black hair

Caleb

Dr John Ingalls

Julia

Mrs Grimm

Nurse Mindy

Roland

Bella Moretti

Becca

Death Sentence (Roger clone)

The Kat

Janina Himmen

Britt Brit

Karina

Natasha

Girl with cap and Blue scarf

Brandon

Andrea

K3

Mafer

Girl with black hair and red shirt

Chess and Black Rabbit (Emily and Will clones)

Kat Andrews

Leeroy

Layne

Christy

Death Kitty (Jade Clone)

Brianna

Exclamarion

Alyssa 2

Girl with brown hair and batman shirt

Kylin Broflovski

Jamie Martinez

Rose Mary Lagley

Flor

Rosa Monarch

Kendra

Moonlight (Kendra Clone)

Gio

Skylan

Rose

Emily 4

Marie McCormick

Carla Cartman

Alice Bloflosky

Ale Marsh

Boy in Blue shirt and speaker headset

The Jinx (Amelia Clone)

Ai Writer

Serenade

Ginger Owens

Fred Again

Rosa 2

Sebastian Again

Logan

Girl with pink shirt and brown hair

Stacey

Nikky

Alison

Deeman

Lizzie Kayla

Peter Pole

Saharet and Kokoro

Lacie

Taylor

Bradley Cross

Collin Iron

Rocio

Mandy 2

Annie 2

Koby Smith

Izzy Chan

Lucy Monroe

Girl with glasses and ears band

Angela

Joe

Black Shadow (Jareen Clone)

Autumn Barlow

Aurora Martina Circa

Fredley

Summer Hendrikson

Jennifer Colemann

Kadi McCormick

Jill Pike

Mikayla Thompson

Kirsten McCormick.

Taylor Anderson

Carrie Donovan

Jimmy Warren

Codey Lea Hawcroft

Dante Richards

Dr. Steven Marshall

Lilly Pinkie

Anastasia English

Michelle Nalbandian

Stan Chang

Wanda Chang

Victor Chang

Lea Chang

Jeremy Chang

Edward Stewards

Magnus and Alec

Fireon (Holly Clone)

Danielle

Clara

Carlos Garcia Hendrickson

Jeremy Volker Hendrickson

Alexus Hendrickson

Nate

Delia Ruth

Rhonda Kingston

Kyren Matthews

Seth Testaburger

Salvatore

Randi

Stacey 3

Mickey Manson

Li Ling

Darrel Mcdonald

Alexander Tate

Lance Anderston

Tiffany Quin

Ralph Kershaw

Peter Marsh

Abigal

Leon

Doom/Vengeance (Allan clones)

Dream Bane (Megan clone)

Chloe and Jodie

Other OC Family members

Courtney McEvoy

Dillan and Karrie

Bam Parker

Amy Copper

Allyson Rome

Nessa Lyric

Ally

Jessie

Magi Lavenger

Kara York

Shane Fischer

Jarad George

Girl with pink hat and black hair

Vivian

Jem

Maki

Charlotte

Girl with Brown hair and black trench coat

Girl with Craig hat

Milldred

Evan

Maddy

Serenity

Girl with long hair

Destiny

Girl with grey hat and black hair

Carineyy

Maggi Esters

Olivia 2

Ophelia Pagan

Wolfy

Alex and Sam

Viol Crise

Tyler Jones

Dr Nega

Vendillius (Chris Clone)

Adrienne

Nate and Some Girl

Austin 2

Todd Piper

Alexa

Clarence Herman Whitman

Ella 2

Rocco

Rydia

Maddy 2

Evelyn 2

Jake

Sheldon McCormick

Sarah Marie

Kat

Patti Cake Jones

Luna Miyasaki

Zero

Boy with black hair and trench coat

Delilah 2

Jake 2

Girl with blonde hair and pink shirt

Girl with blonde hair and purple shirt

Girl with brown hair and black hoodie

Boy with army helmet

Stacey 2

Johnny

Crystal

Carter

Catherine

Terry

Iggy

Floss

Super Squirrel (Riley 2 clone)

Cardigan 'dopedog' Dipsley

Serena

Girl with Purple buttoned shirt

Clavo Rodrigue

Eleanor Winston

Velvet and Ale

Pain

Jay Jay Parkson

Girl with black hair and grey hat

Girl with blonde hair and purple sweater

Joni Randins

Blake Ford

Andrew and Robin

Paul

Violet Smith

Kacy

Katelyn Valentine

Blonde Girl with red scarf

Hardcore Hearse Sexton

Yaoi Lover Sexton

Yuri Lovely Sexton

Lemon Lynne Sexton & Lime Lee Sexton

Fluffy Sweet Sexton

Union Jack (Packet Clone)

Deanna Caine

Odd

Boy with army helmet and green coat and Parachute Backpack

Emi

Tai 2

Bianca

Luna

Mari and Haku Kasheu

Beargirl

Susie Collins

Daisy Harkell

Jennette ''Jennie'' Baker

Suek People

Zach

Griffin Welsh

Jessica 3

Naru Flirt

Cobi and Cody

Nei Nei Tanjo

Conley

Alex 3

Harry

Rock Head

Lucy Mary Kay Marsh

Lisa Carrs

Tanner Marie Thorne

Nikki Oreo Granz

Cathrene Moon

She Wolf (Cathrene clone)

Silver Summers

Dark Raven (Raven Clone)

Darktail

Victoria Tennwood

Felicia

Boy with black hair and hoodie

Girl with brown hair with red line

Ayana Mills

Vladamir Thorn

Kyle And Anna

Chazz Valentine

Zentie

Bonny Hatred

Valentino Hermit

Andrew's Teacher

Ampelio T

Xelda Espeonza

Max Espeonza

Boy with spiky hair and blue shirt

Boy with glasses and black Star Wars shirt

Vinny and Ryan

Mary Card

Vanessa Y

Steve H

Leah C

Jerry

Boy with brown hair glasses and white shirt

Mitsuki Katsu

English Prince

Finnian

Della

Juan Flores

Albie Andrsyn & Marley Myeloh

Soul Evans

Kazzie

Kenna The Mime

Retr0

Psycho Lucas

D-Andre Mackerson

Nero Raiskaus

Kisame Hoshigaki

Fame Torrens

DaMiX

Liz the English Princess

Noelani Meghna Neha the Precipitation Princess

Scarlet

Britanny

Mayka

Becky

Simon Card

Georgia

Cana "Toxic" Marie Thorne

William Marsh

Damon Young

Vanelle

Nicole Finster

Man with striped tie

Mehdi

Calamity Jane

Lucky Luke

Lavilliers

Red, Blue, Green and Purple (Dana clones)

Green Park

Gold

Billy Marsh 2

Eddie Tweek

Jess Wynes

Will McCormick

Dippy

Vio Link

Germany, America and Italy

Hunter Hunkapoo

Misa Pyon

Samantha Himitsu

Nekomancer (Samantha Clone)

Oliver Edwards

Alyson and Filmore

Valerie 2

Alec 2 (SP1Gooner)

David Hamiltion

Claren

Jessica 4

Alison LeGrand

Girl with black hair glasses and grey hat and scarf

Max

Rin K

Rin

Nellie Parker

Mickey (Cade's Cat)

Jason 2

Serenity Marsh

Kairi Broflovski

Sabrina

Brazen Wolf

Melissa

Gina Gold

Gina 2

Sondra

Lindsey Smith

James Hawk

Reese

Pegan

Sparrow

Sweet Tweek

Ralini Broflovski

Ray/Shadow 2

Sarah Murphy

Gwen Stone

John Barlow

Kelly Nelson

Chad Heart

Rosella Broflovski

Peter Broflovski

Irene

Belle Banes

Xander McQueen

Wendaline Wymes

Joesephine Angelina Romerez

Clayet and Barne

Emily 5

Rose "Thorn" Thornberry

Kat Lacey

Maria

Zany (Ask Zany)

Harper Don

Lisa Testaburger

Valerie 3 (CookiePrincess14)

Valerie 4 (CresentCake)

Anonimous

Black girl with Kenny Shirt

Nam

Dannie

Maria Masters

"Check mark your all here." Grant said.

Grant, Cade and Stephanie Kimble are sitting the heads of the team seat with Grant on the main since he is the leader while the others sit in the group table.

"Now you all might be wondering why we are here right even the ones that are not South Park?" Grant asked.

"Well I thought since this is a place where OCs are going I figured that my daugther Liza and my ex wife would be there so here I am." Liza's dad explained.

"NO WE ARE HERE TO GET REVENGE!" Grant yelled.

Then John Vanson raised his hand.

"Uh yes John." Grant said.

"Yeah what are we getting revenge for again?" John Vanson asked.

"FOR ALL THE HATRED WE HAVE GOTTEN OVER THE YEARS!" Grant yelled.

"Oh." John Vanson said.

"Hey you Laza." Grant said pointing at Liza Morello.

"Actually it's Liza." Liza Morello corrected him.

"Whatever how does it feel knowing that hundreds of people hate you because your an OC calling you Mary Sue and shit how does that make you feel?" Grant asked.

Then Liza Morello breaks into tears.

"Makes me upset." Liza Morello answered as she starts crying.

"EXACTLY!" Grant yelled.

"And you Ivy Valmont." Grant said.

"How does it feel knowing that even if you die nobody will care how does that make you feel?" Grant asked.

"I will tell you it pisses me off." Ivy Valmont answered.

"EXACTLY!" Grant yelled.

"And you colonel." Grant said pointing at Connor Kurtz.

"Actually it's Connor." Connor corrected him.

"Whatever just for correcting me you don't get a question." Grant said.

"Well how about you Cat Green how does it feel knowing that your life is nothing but hatred filling the room?" Grant asked her.

"Well actually I live a perfect life." Cat Green answered.

"EXACTLY!" Grant yelled as Cat Green rolled her eyes.

"And you Rock and Sand." Grant said pointing at Rich and Seth.

"Actually it's Rich and Seth." Rich corrected him.

"Whatever do you think it's painful watching people make fun of you and shit?" Grant asked.

"Well it's bad." Rich answered.

"It makes me want to hurt someone." Seth said.

"EXACTLY!" Grant yelled.

"Why do you keep yelling that?" Rodel Madla asked.

"SILENCE!" Grant yelled.

"YAH YAH YAH!" Jophie Nguyen said.

"Okay anyway what we are going to do is take over South Park and destroy all the Canons then we will be in charge and will finally get respect." Grant explained as lightling strikes after.

The OCs cheer.

"Any questions?" Grant asked.

Then Charlie Pierzynski raises her hand.

"Yes." Grant said.

"Yeah why do you always have Lightling storm over your house every night?" Charlie Pierzynski asked.

"Yeah whats up with that?" Niels asked.

"SILENCE!" Grant yelled.

Author's note: well that was chapter 5 I hoped you enjoyed.

**I Only Own Grant, Cade, Steven Claws, Martin The Hand, Molly Weathers, Brenda Brown, Hazel Brown, Lorie Armstrong, Brian Armstrong, Robert Armstrong and Rachel Colfie**

**the Other OCs belong to their Rightful Owners (Whoever they are)**


	7. Chapter 6: Big Gay Al and The OC Attack

Author's note: here is chapter 6 enjoy.

**Chapter six: Big Gal Al And The OC Attack On Middle Park**

Later that Day.

Stan was walking to a Big Gay Al's place and knocks on the door.

"Oh why hello Stan you cutie would you like to come in?" Big Gay Al asked.

"Yeah i have to talk to you about something." Stan said.

"Oh really what is it?" Big Gay Al asked.

"Well Grant has gone completely Insane and has an army of OCs going to take over the town and we need your help." Stan explained

"Oh well silly goose I may not believe you but I will help you anyway for the town." Big Gay Al said.

"Great why." Stan said.

"Because silly goose I know of a legend of a SP OC who could not stand the hatred named Vanessa Collins she was an american girl who moved to Canada and was just a normal girl until People started making fun of her and she could not take anymore so she killed herself the worst part is her boyfriend was an OC himself and was real pissed off that he went insane but over the years everybody forgot who the boyfriend was and now the OCs are getting revenge for the hatred so we must stop them before it's too late." Big Gal Al explained.

"Then Lets Go." Stan said as he and Big Gay Al leave the building.

The Next Morning.

**Middle Park, Colorado**

It was peaceful car in driving on the street and people walking and talking.

And a man in the town named Brian Sanders was walking and talking on the phone.

"PEOPLE OF MIDDLE PARK!" A voice yelled out.

Everybody look up and saw Grant, Cade and Stephanie Kimble on top of the roof of a builden.

"YOU PEOPLE HAVE NOT BEEN TREATING US WELL AND FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY!" Grant yelled.

"Mommy who are those three weridos?" A little kid asked.

Brian looked at them.

"They are OCs honey." The kid's mom answered.

"HA SEE WHAT I MEAN SO JUST FOR THAT YOU PEOPLE GET THIS." Grant said as he pushed a button which cause John Vanson, Ivy Valmont, Jacob Mutt Duncan/Whitenski, Jenny McCormick, Sera Fabiano,  
Mandi Smith, Kitty Israel, Charlie Pierzynski, Becca Pierzynski, Joe and Jane Pierzynski, Fiona McTeagle, Lucy Montgomery and Jane and Don Turtelli to come out and Jane kills the kid and his mother.

then all the other OCs come out and kills the people and every including Brian screamed and ran as Grant, Cade and Stephanie Kimble watch from above.

Brian runs as a woman and her husband gets stabbed in the head by Liza Morello, her mom and dad and Her Cousin cause blood to squirt all over.

Then Cat Green, Kelly "Bolt" McKay, Alex "Alpha" McKay, Ariel, Demon, George "Flash" Smith, Ruby, Cameron "Cyclone" Courtman, Sally Data Pickles, Girl with Brown hair with purple in it, Emily Courtman, Zoie, Girl with red shirt and Axe, girl with light brown hair with pink and green hoodie, Girl with Grey Hair and Heffer jump crashes on vehicles and jump off when they crash into buildings or other vehicles.

Then Chair (in her non human form) and Nightmare start bitting off people heads off while Adam and Allisa Axe murder people.

And Fiona, Fish, Theo, Rani, Topher Carson and Juli Turner were shooting people through out the town.

And Conner shoots people while Carmen blows up the school with some of the children and staff surviving.

while people are running away screaming a guy with a camera was moving it around scared looking through the lens showing the destruction then zooms in to the Armstrong Family and Peter Armstrong killing people then looks up to see Niels (in his Adult form) look at him then slices him cause blood to go all over the camera.

Then a guy running gets Stab in the arm pit by Tiger.

Then Brian and Some Random Chick were running untill they were stopped by a baby Cyrus McSpark.

"Googoo." Cyrus says.

"AWW WHAT A CUTE BABY!" The Random woman yelled.

The Cyrus picked up a gun.

"FUCK YOU AND DIE BITCH!" Cyrus then yelled as he shot the woman in the head.

"OH SHIT GANGSTA BABY!" Brian yelled.

Brian looks and Sees Mica smashing 2 guy's skulls to the wall with blood dripping down on the wall.

"MY GOD THESE OCS HAVE GONE INSANE" Brian yelled.

But then Brian gets caught by Destructo and Poisonous Roses as he screams as it shows the town on fire and full of dead bodies as the screen turned black.

Author's note: that was Chapter 6 i hoped you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 7: Stan And The 6th Graders

Author's note: here is chapter 7 Enjoy oh and im changing the main song for this story to Rise by Skillet.

**Chapter 7: Stan and the 6th Graders**

Grant Armstrong walks up to Violet and The Violet Ninja.

"Hey how is the plan going?" Grant Armstrong asked.

"Good execpt the Canons have started to make a team to fight us." Violet said.

"Well they can't do anything against our numbers even if they tried." Grant Armstrong said.

Then Keira Taylor and Kayla Rose walk up to him.

"Are you sure about that?" Kayla Rose asked.

"Yeah trust me I mean it's not like he is going to get some people he's enemies with to join them." Grant Armstrong said.

Later.

Stan was at the 6th Grader's hang out.

"Hello." Stan called out.

"Is anybody here?" Stan called out.

Then the 6th Graders go up to him.

"Hey look it's a little fourthy." One of the 6th Graders said as they all laughed.

"What are you doing here fourthy?" Another 6th Grader said.

"Look im Stan Marsh and im here to tell you that the OCs of South Park are taking over the town and we need you to help us." Stan explained.

The 6th Graders just laughed.

"WHY WOULD WE WANT TO HELP A WORTHLESS FOURTHY!" A 6th Grader yelled.

"Wait Stan Marsh aren't you the one who gave us the picture of your mom's tits?" A 6th Grader asked.

"Yes." Stan said.

"Oh my god you have the balls to do anything." Another 6th Grader said.

"Yeah I can see that so will you help us then." Stan asked.

"If we see you mom naked." One of the 6th Graders said.

"WHAT!" Stan yelled.

"Yeah we want to see your mom naked." Another 6th Grader said.

"Well fine but after we safe the town." Stan said.

"Well then you can count on us to crush these OCs." One of the 6th Graders said.

"Yeah." Stan said.

Later.

Grant Armstrong and Kayla Rose were standing watching their OC group work their asses off.

"You know this is amazing." Kayla Rose said.

"Yes it is Kayla it is." Grant Armstrong.

"What next in the plan?" Kayla Rose asked.

"Next we attack North Park." Grant Armstrong said.

"Isn't that far from here?" Kayla Rose asked.

"Yes it is but we need to attack their so we can destroy the towns that relates to South Park." Grant Armstrong explained.

"GRANT GRANT!" The Violet Ninja yelled.

"What is it Violet Ninja?" Grant Armstrong asked.

"The Canons have the 6th Graders on their side." The Violet Ninja answered.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Grant Armstrong yelled.

"Look I guess we have to give up." Kayla Rose said.

"NO WE ARE NOT GIVNG UP LET THEM COME WITH THOSE 6TH GRADERS AND WE WILL SHOW THEM THE TRUE LEADERS OF SOUTH PARK!" Grant Armstrong yelled.

Author's note: that was chapter 7 I hoped you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 8: The Legend Of Vanessa Collins

Author's note: here's chapter 8 enjoy oh and any OCs or Canons that die in this story come back to life like Kenny.

**Chapter 8:The Legend of Vanessa Collins and Daniel Hudson**

Stan and his gang starts walking around the town as Stan see Rich, Seth, Scarlett Harrison and Theodore Baker looking at them in 2 black semi trucks with red letters that say "GRANT ARMSTRONG'S OCS".

"So guys I think we are being watched." Stan said.

"What?" Kyle asked.

Then they all see Charlie Pierzynski, Lloyd Pentz, Fiona Fifi, Holly Martini, Rochelle Dawsonn, Kameron and Tai watching them in 3 more semi trucks.

"Yeah I agree with you on that." Kyle said.

"What now?" Randy whispered.

"I don't know." Sharon whispered back.

Then 5 more semi trucks come with John Vanson, Mutt Duncan/Whitenski, Jane and Joe Peirzynski, Brian and Lorie Armstrong, Dana and Daniel Rose, Heffer, Mica Melling and Liza Morello soon they were surrounded.

"What do we do?" Cartman whispered.

"We fight them I guess." Butters whispered back.

"Okay lets wait though." Stan said.

Then Heffer came out and was about to punch Stan but he grabbed her arm and flips her onto the ground as the others went after them.

Kyle, Cartman and Kenny ran up to Dana and Daniel and Punches Dana in nose and kicks Daniel in the balls then Dana runs up and punches Cartman in the belly.

"OH GOD YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Cartman screamed.

"HEY YOU DON'T TOUCH MY BOY LIKE THAT!" Liane yelled as she kicked Dana right into one of the trucks.

Then Heffer get up and her and Stan start punching each other in the face.

Then Mutt Duncan/Whitenski and John Vanson run into Big Gay Al.

"Hey boy." Big Gay Al said as he hit the 2 with a shovel.

Then John Vanson got up and ran up to Wendy and tries to punch her but Wendy grabs his hand and twists it cause him to let go.

Then Mutt Duncan/Whitenski was walking up to Kenny.

"Hey Mutt I hate to do this to you buddy but." Kenny said as he punch Mutt in the face really hard causing him to faint.

Then Mica Melling goes up to Ike and grabs him but Ike pokes her in the eye and grabs her legs and starts slamming her onto the ground.

Then Seth and Rich starts shooting Craig and Jimmy but Jimmy takes one of his crutches and fires bullets out of it shooting Rich in the head and Seth in the heart then they both come back to life and starts shooting again.

Then Fiona Fifi and Wendy takes out swords and starts fighting with them for 7 minutes then stabs Fiona Fifi deep in the eye then comes back to life.

Then Rochelle, Charlie and Lloyd starts shooting at the marsh the Marsh Family and hits Shelly in the arm then Marvin takes out a sniper and aims at the three and hits them both in the head.

"Wow great shot dad." Randy said.

"Thanks had alot of practice." Marvin said.

Then Jane and Joe starts slapping Clyde and Token in the face but Token tazers them with a lazer he had.

Then Heffer got hit on the head with a hammer Stan picked up off the ground.

Dana and Daniel gets beaten up by the 6th Graders.

Then Liza and Cartman starts fist fighting each other.

"Liza don't do this to us." Cartman said.

Liza just kicked Cartman in the balls.

"What the hell Grant do to these guys they don't seem to like us anymore?" Cartman asked.

"That's because we are making them look bad so they want to kill us." Stan explained as he shoots Mica in the leg.

Then Charlie and Mutt starts gun fighting for 1 hour then Kyle and Kenny and Blue Cap but Kyle shoots Charlie in the Heart and Kenny shoot Mutt in the head.

Then Brian and Lorie starts sword fighting with Sheila and Gerald Broflovski for 10 minutes and then Sheila stabs Brian in the leg and Gerald stabs Lorie in her breast.

"OW THAT REALLY HURT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lorie yelled in pain.

"What I like to stab chicken breast." Gerald joked.

"What I don't even get that." Lorie said still in pain.

Then Gerald knocks her out with a hammer.

Then soon all the OCs retreat.

"OH YEAH WE BEAT THEM!" The Canons cheered.

A few minutes later.

"So where are we going?" Blue Cap asked.

"I don't know." Stan said.

"Oh." Blue Cap said.

"Hey is that Middle Park?" Kyle said pointing at the runned down town with dead bodies and fire everywhere.

"What the hell happened here?" Stan asked as they went into the town.

They looked around to see dead bodies and fire and they stop to the school to see all the Middle Park Cowboys were dead but they saw that there were some survivors left.

"Hey do you know what happened here?" Stan asked.

"We were attacked by the OCs." One survivor said.

"Grant." Kyle whispered.

"Do you know why?" Stan asked.

"No but he does." He said as all the other survivors point at a door.

Then the Canons went in to see Brian Sanders had survived the attack and is sitting down on his chair.

"Uh hello." Stan said.

"Who goes there?" Brian said.

Stan answered "Uh im Stan we are the Canons and..." then Brian got out of his chair with a cane cause he broke his leg during the attack and interrupted.

"THE CANONS OH THANK GOD YOU CAME!" Brian yelled.

"Wait what?" Randy asked.

"You need to help us." Brian said.

"We will unless you tell us what you know about the OCs." Stan said.

"Well you see we had our likers and our haters and the OCs had the most hatered over the years almost every fan hates them because they steal the spotlight of you guys and they were made fun of being called names like Mary Sue, Gary Stu and many more and now they are going get revenge and we call it The Daniel Hudson Plan." Brain explained.

"The Daniel Hudson Plan?" Stan asked.

"Oh you don't know Daniel Hudson was the girlfriend of Vanessa Collins." Brian said.

"Tell us about it." Stan said.

Brian said "Well before you were born..." then Stan interrupted him.

"Wait then how are they OCs if we were not born yet in other word our show did not exist?" Stan asked.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Brian asked.

"Yes." Stan answered.

"Then before you were even born." Brain started to tell the story.

Flashback.

There was a boy and a girl OC named Vanessa Collins and Daniel Hudson.

They were a pretty good couple.

Daniel: Oh baby I love you.

Vanessa: And I love you too.

They went everywhere together.

The park.

Daniel and Vanessa: *were laughing*

The Beach.

Daniel and Vanessa: *swimming and playing together*

And of course the cafeteria.

Daniel and Vanessa: *eating*

They thought they would always be together till they died.

Daniel: You are a Jem Vanessa

Vanessa: And your my Diamond

Untill one day people were making fun of them and hurting them for being OCs.

Kids: MARY SUE MARY SUE MARY SUE *Laughter*

That's when Vanessa decided she could not handle anymore so she tried to kill herself Daniel tried to stop her.

Daniel: VANESSA DON'T DO IT

But it was too late she jumped.

Daniel: *crying*

The next day when kids started to make fun him.

Random Kid: HEY LOSER DOES YOUR GIRLFRIEND LIKE IT IN HELL! *laughing*

Other kids: *joined him on laughing*

Daniel: *was getting pissed off as he look around everyone laughing at him pulling out a knife*

And then he snapped.

Daniel: FUCK YOOOOOOOOOOU *stabbing kids with the knife and breaking stuff*

Before you knew it he was arrested and got the hanging penalty we never from again.

Flashback to present times.

Brian finished and said "Now all the OCs are getting revenge for it."

"My god." Stan said.

"Now it's up to you please defeat the OCs and save South Park." Brian said.

"We will." Stan said.

"Good cause they are attacking North Park next." Brian said.

"Okay lets go guys and girls." Stan said.

"GO GO!" Brian yelled.

"We won't let you down." Stan said as the Canons left.

"I know you won't." Brian said.

Author's note: so that was chapter 8 I hoped you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 9: Battle At North Park

Author's Note: here is Chapter 9 enjoy.

**Chapter 9: The Battle at North Park**

At Stan's house they got all the Canons he could find including Terrance and Phillip.

"Hey look Terrance were in an american group." Phillip said.

"We sure are Phillip but I think we are missing something." Terrance said.

"And what is that?" Phillip asked.

"A fart." Terrance answered as he farted.

"OH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Linda Stotch asked Terrance.

"Humor." Terrance answered.

"Uh hey everybody thank you for joining our little group." Stan said.

"Hey kid are you sure you know what killed the couple?" The Cheif asked.

"Yes we know it's the OCs." Stan answered.

"So what do we do?" Butters asked.

"We follow them to North Park first and wait for them and then kick their asses." Stan answered.

"Yeah but how?" Token asked.

"Anything." Stan answered.

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

"Yeah we hit them with everything we got and we might win so come on are you with me or not?" Stan asked.

Everyone cheered.

"Okay then lets all get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us." Stan said.

Later at the OCs hideout.

Jareen Pole was in Grant's chair giving demands to the others through the microphone untill Grant came in.

Jareen Pole coutinued "And I want each and every one of you to..." Then Grant Armstrong grabbed him.

"GRANT UH HI!" Jareen Pole yelled.

"Get out of my chair." Grant Armstrong demanded.

Then Jareen Pole got of the chair.

"Im not in your chair." Jareen said.

Then he gets back on it.

"Now I am." Jareen Pole said.

Then he gets off again.

"Now im not." Jareen Pole said.

Then he gets back on it again.

"Now I am." Jareen Pole said.

Then he gets off again.

"Now im not." Jareen Pole said.

"GET OUT OF MY CHAIR AND GET THE FUCK OUT AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Grant Armstrong yelled.

"Okay." Jareen Pole said as he ran out.

"SEND IN GRANT M!" Grant Armstrong yelled.

"Yes sir." Inga Angelina Petcov said.

Then Grant M came in.

"Grant." Grant Armstrong said.

"Yes Grant?" Grant M asked.

"I want you to build a giant gun can you do that Grant?" Grant Armstrong asked.

"No Grant." Grant M answered.

"GRANT!" Grant Armstrong yelled.

"GRANT!" Grant M yelled.

"GRANT!" Grant Armstrong yelled.

"GRANT!" Grant M yelled.

"GRAAAAAAAAANT!" The 2 Grants both yelled.

Then there was silence for 1 minute.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Grant Armstrong yelled.

"Okay." Grant M said.

Later at North Park.

**North Park, Park County, Colorado**

Stan and the Canons are in the town waiting for the OCs.

"When are they coming?" Clyde asked.

"Anytime soon." Stan answered.

Then Phillip farted.

"OH MY GOD!" Sharon yelled.

Then the OCs come and attack the people as the people scream.

"OKAY LETS GO!" Stan yelled as they went out to fight the OCs.

Kyle run up to Kitty Israel and punched her.

"What the?" Grant Armstrong said as he saw them.

Kitty gets up and punches Kyle but Kyle flips her hard on the ground.

"OCS DESTROY THIS TOWN AND GET THOSE CANONS!" Grant Armstrong yelled.

Then some OCs ran after them.

Then Kitty Israel kicks Kyle really hard through a window of a store.

Then Stan, Cartman, Kyle and Kenny starts fist fights with Robert Armstrong , Lorie Armstrong and Brian Armstrong for 3 minutes then Stan punches Lorie really hard in the stomach and pushes her to the ground, Kyle throws Robert at a wall really hard and Cartman and Kenny kicks Brian in the balls so hard it knocks him out.

But then they get up and Lorie grabs Stan and smashes him on the ground 5 times, Robert kicks Kyle to the wall really hard and takes his head and rams it to the wall 4 times and Brian takes out a knife and stabs Cartman and Kenny which kills them both but they came back to life 5 minutes later.

Then Wendy, Bebe, Butters and Ike starts gun fighting Charlie Pierzynski, Becca Pierzynski, Joe and Jane Pierzynski and Lloyd Pentz for 4 minutes then Ike shoots Becca in the head killing her, Butters shoots Charlie in the heart and Lloyd in the mouth causing his brain to explode, Wendy shoots Joe in the eye and Bebe shoots Jane in the stomach.

but the 4 OCs come back to life or get healed and tazer the Canons causing them to faint.

Then Shelia and Gerald starts sword fighting with Indie Chames and her family for 4 minutes then Sheila cuts Indie and Thomas's heads off and Gerald stabs both Ronny and Joseline in the chest.

But then the Indie family comes back to life as Indie and Thomas takes out their sword and stabs Sheila and Ronny and Joseline does the same to Gerald.

Meanwhile everyone is screaming and dying as the boy in North Park that got his arms blown off by firework is getting killed by Seth and Rich while a couple tries to hide in the shower they find Smiley there with her usual Big smile holding a chainsaw.

"Hi there." Smiley said as she turns on the chainsaw.

The couple screamed as they ran out.

Then Clyde, Craig, Token and Tweek fist fighting John Vanson, Mutt Duncan/Whitenski, Ivy Valmont, Mandi Smith and Sera Fabiano for 3 minutes then Token punches Mandi and Sera so hard they faint then Tweek kicks Mutt to the wall so hard to the wall, Craig hits Ivy on the head with a hammer and Clyde punches John in the face so hard his nose bleeds.

Then the OCs got up and Sera and Mandi starts pushing Token to the wall 8 times, Mutt takes Tweek and smashes him across the ground, Ivy throws Craig really hard in the dumpster and slams the door close and John punches Clyde really hard that he faints.

Then Jimmy and Timmy starts gun fighting Jenny McCormick with Jimmy's crutches and Timmy's wheel chair for 5 minutes then they both shot Jenny.

But then she got up and the Jimmy and Timmy in the head.

Then Herbert Garrison, Mr Hat and Mr Slave starts sword fighting with Carson Rosenberg, Callie Fernie, and Jillian for 3 minutes Garrison stabbed Jillian in the heart, Mr Hat (who is now alive) and Mr Slave stab Carson and Callie in the head.

"Jesus Christ." Mr Slave said.

Then the 3 OCs came back to live and stabbed Garrison, Mr Hat and Mr Slave in the back.

Then Kelly and Tammy and Red starts fist fighting Kelly 2, Jamie and Fiona Fifi for 5 minutes then Tammy punches Jamie so hard that he faints, Kelly punches Kelly 2 in the face causing teeth and blood to fly out of her mouth and Red punches Fiona fifi so hard in the chest.

Then Jamie got up and punched Tammy really hard in the chest, Fiona Fifi punched Red in the face causing her to faint and Kelly 2 punched Kelly in the head.

Then Liane Cartman was gun fighting with Fiona McTeagle for 1 minute and Liane shot Fiona in the leg and Fiona shot Liane in the heart.

Then the Marsh family (execpt Marvin) starts sword fighting with Rani, Juli Turner and Topher Carson while Marvin Marsh was gun fighting with Heffer for 2 minutes then Marvin shoots Heffer in the heart, Sharon stabs Rani in the head, Shelly stabs Topher in the chest and Randy stabs Juli in the heart.

Then Heffer comes back to life and shoots Marvin in the head.

The other 3 come back to life and Rani stabs Sharon in the heart, Topher stabs Shelly in the head and Juli stabs Randy in the chest.

Then Esther and Estella start fist fighting Keira Taylor and Kayla Rose for 3 minutes then Esther punches Keira so hard that she faints and Estella punches Kayla in the chest.

Then Kayla kicks Estella so hard to the wall, Keira gets up and puches Esther so hard that she faints.

Then Pip and Pocket started gun fighting Packet and Lucy Montgomery for 2 minutes and Then Pip shot Lucy in the heart and Pocket shot Packet in the head.

Then the 2 came back to life and Lucy shot Pip in the Heart and Packet shot Pocket in the head.

Then Blue Cap and Harry Doris starts sword fighting with Jane Turtelli and Don Turtelli for 5 minutes then Blue Cap stabbed Jane in the Heart and Harry stabs Don in the head.

Then the 2 come back to life and throw knifes right into their heads.

Then Lola and Milly starts fist fighting with Jareen Pole and Gomlesh for 2 minutes then Lola punches Jareen in the face causing blood and teeth to fly out of his mouth and Milly kicks Gomlesh really hard to the wall.

Then they got up and karate chop their necks causing Lola and Milly to die and come back.

Meanwhile Smiley is killing people with her big ass smile and chainsaw then she is stopped Leroy Jenkins as he punched her in the face causing Smiley to cry but then she tripped Leroy and cutted him in half with her chainsaw.

Then Rosie, Axel, Misty, Ella and Emmy Shivers ran after Terrance and Phillip but they gave a big fart on them causing them to faint but they got up and shot then in their assholes.

Then Chef was fight Scarlett Harrison, Fish and Theodore Baker for 4 minutes then he knocked Fish out but hitting her really hard with a spatula and shot Scarlett in the head and stabbed Theo in the chest.

Then Fish got up and toke his spatula and hit him with it, Scarlett shot Chef, and Theo stab him.

Then the Cheif, Officer Barbrady, and the random cop were gun fighting Rodel Madla, Clare Evans, Jophie Nguyen and Rey Madla for 5 minutes then Barbrady shot Clare and Rodel in the head, the Cheif shot Jophie in the heart and the random cop shoots Rey in the leg.

Then they came back to life and were healed.

"FREEZE!" The Cheif said as he fired his gun on one of them but misses.

Then Rodel and Clare shot Barbrady in the head, Jophie shot The Cheif in the heart, and Rey shot the random cop in the leg.

Then the McCormick family started sword fighting with Connor Kurtz, Carmen Perenzski, Dana and Daniel Rose, Mica Melling for 5 minutes then Carol Stabbed Dana and Daniel in the head, Stuart Stabbed Conner in the chest, Kevin stabbed Carmen in the heart and Karen stabbed Mica in the leg.

But they came back to life and got healed and Conner stabbed Stuart in the chest, Dana and Daniel stabbed Carol in the head, Carmen stabbed Kevin in the heart and Mica Stabbed Karen in the leg.

Then Stephen, Dougie, Big Gay Al and Linda starts gun fighting with Robert Armstrong, Lorie Armstrong, Brian Armstrong, Scar McSparks and Sarah McCormick for 4 minutes and then Dougie shot Sarah in her head.

"Hey boys." Big Gay Al said as he shot Robert and Brian in their hearts.

Then Stephen shot Scar in the leg and Linda shot Lorie in her breast.

"OW NOT THE BREAST AGAIN!" Lorie yelled.

Then her breast healed as she shot Linda in her breast.

Then the others were healed and brought back to life as Scar shot Stephen in the leg, Sarah shot Dougie in the head and Robert and Brian shot Big Gay Al in his gay heart.

"OW LIKE NOT COOL SILLY GOOSE!" Big Gay Al yelled as he died.

Then Kevin Stoley and Bradley Biggle starts fist fighting Janay Martin, Emily Kendrik and William Koiv for 5 minutes then Kevin puches Will and Emily in the face causing blood and teeth to come out their mouths and Bradley kicks Janay so hard to the wall.

Then the 3 got up and Emily and Will punched Kevin so hard that he fainted and Janay hitted Bradley on the head with a hammer.

Then the 6th Grader were also having a fist fight with Squirrel and Chair for 3 minutes then the 6th Graders beat the shit out of them.

But the 2 got up look at each other nodded and then Squirrel turned into Nightmare and Chair turned into Zai and Nightmare attack them with lazer coming out of his hand and makes his evil laugh while he is doing while Zai is beating them up.

Then Jason and Kal starts sword fighting with Mary Sue and Giselle Choiseul four 2 minutes then Jason stabbed Mary Sue in the head and Kal stabs Giselle in the heart.

Then they come back to life and Mary Sue stabs Jason in the head and Giselle stabs Kal in the heart.

Then Gregory and Francis starts gun fighting with Brenda Brown, Hazel Brown, Liza Morello and ButterScotch for 4 minutes then Gregory shoots Brenda and Hazel in the stomach and Francis shoots Liza and ButterScotch in the head.

Then they get healed and came back to life and Brenda and Hazel shot Gregory in the head and Liza and ButterScotch shot Francis in the heart.

Then Damien Thorn and Heidi Turner starts sword fighting with Molly Weathers, Steven Claws, Rachel Colfie and Suki for 5 minutes then Damien with his power moved the sword and sliced off Molly and Rachel's head and Heidi stabs Steven and Suki in the heart.

Then the 4 come back to life and Molly and Rachel blew him up with a bamb, Suki stabbed Heidi in the chest and Steven scratched her face with his claws.

Then Nichole, Annie Faulk, Jenny Simons and Patty Nelson are gun fighting with Holly Martini, Michelle Chang, Violet, The Violet Ninja and Shannon Coffey for 5 minutes then Annie shoots Violet in the leg, Patty shoots Shannon in the chest, Nichole shoots Michelle in the heart and Jenny shoots The Violet Ninja and Holly Martini in the head.

Then the 5 come back to life and get healed and Violet shot Annie in the leg, ,Michelle shoots Nichole in the chest, The Violet Ninja slices up Jenny with her swords, Holly shoots Jenny in the heart and Shannon shoots Patty in the head.

Then Sally Turner, Lizzy and Scott Tenorman's Ginger Bots are fist fighting Catherine Rose Dixon, Gigi, Nate, Pearda, Johnathan Meyers, Amy, Niels and Cat Green four 1 minute then Sally Punched Nate, Pearda and Amy really hard they got knock out, Lizzy hits Catherine in the head with a hammer and the Ginger Bot were beating up Cat, Niels, Johnathan and Gigi.

Then Zach and Jessica shoots 3 people with guns while Griffin stabs 4 people with his pocket knife.

Then they all got up as Nate, Pearda, Amy And Tiger (who just walked in to help) Punched Sally really hard that she fainted, Catherine Takes out the hammer and hits Lizzy on the head and Cat, Niels (who turns into his adult form), Johanthan and Gigi were attacking the Ginger Bots.

Then the Goth Kids are sword fighting Quinn, Victor Erazo, Noel, Lily Ravenclaw, Eliza Ravenclaw for 2 minutes then the Goth Kids slice all their heads off.

Then Victor, Noel, Lily and Eliza come back to life and slice off the goth kids heads off.

Meanwhile Mr Hankey is getting his Shit all over ReNa Sliver to attack her but she then throws him away.

Then Mayor McDaniels, Jimbo, Ned and Gisela are Gun fighting with, Posionous Roses, Destructo, Pryo Nix, Emileh, Leah Castleford and Alice Spencer for 5 minutes then McDaniels shoots both Poisonous Roses and Destructo in the head, Jimbo shot Pyro in the leg, Ned shot Emileh and Leah in the Heart and Gisela shot Alice Spencer in the eye.

Then the OCs came back to life and healed as Pyro shot Jimbo in the leg, Emileh and Leah shoot Ned in the head, Alice Spencer shot Gisela in the eye and Poisonous Roses and Destructo use their powers to destroy McDaniels.

Then Sally Turner, Bill Allen, Fosse McDonald, Terrance Mephesto and Dogpoo are gun fighting with Frankie Monet, Anna Colemann and her family, Rochelle Dawsonn, Wendell and Dezi Gugino for 2 minutes then Sally shot Anna and her family in the chest, Bill and Fosse shot Frankie and Rochelle in the heart, Dogpoo shot Wendell in the head and Terrance Mephesto shot Dezi in the leg.

Then they came back to life and got healed and Anna and her family all shot her with their guns, Frankie and Rochelle shot Bill and Fosse in the heart, Wendell shot Dogpoo in the head and Dezi shot Terrance Mephesto in the leg.

Then Brad Dixon, Baahir Hassan, Lu Kim and girl with pink sweater was sword fighting with Serena Hales, Raven Hewitt, Melody Hales, Kat Jacobs and Sarah Lesile for 3 minutes then Girl with Pink Sweater slices Serena and Raven's head off, Brad Stabs Kat in the chest, Lu Kim Stabs Melody in the head and Baahir stabs Sarah in the heart.

Then the OCs come back to life and get healed and then Serena and Raven slices Girl with pink sweater's head off, Melody stabs Lu Kim in the heart, Kat stabs Brad in the head and Sarah stabs Baahir in the chest.

Meanwhile Carsen Darling and Williow Henderson starts beating up Craig Tucker and Jimmy Valmer.

Then Mr Mackey, Principal Victoria, Priest Maxi, Jessie Callington and Towelie (whose high right now) are gun fighting with Matthew Clayworth, Ttam, Richie Freedman, Jojo McCurdy, Blazina Kumiko and Rags Idunno for 4 minutes then Jessie Shoots Matthew and Ttam in the back, Mr Mackey shot Richie in the chest, Victoria Shoots Rags in the heart, Maxi shot Blazina in the head and Towelie repeatedly shot Jojo all over his body.

Then the OCs come back to life and Matthew and Ttam shot Jessie in the heart, Richie shot Mr Mackey in the chest, Rags shoots Victoria in the head, Jojo shoots Towelie repeatedly on his body and Blazina shoots Maxi in the back.

Then Thomas, Sally Darson and The Rasin Girls start fist fighting with EddsWorldFreak, Angry Noah, Rosalyn Delmar, Cleo and Cheyanna Bloodwell for 2 minutes then Thomas punched Cleo and Cheyanna so hard that they fainted, Sally Darson kicked EddsWorldFreak really hard too the wall and The Rasin Girl flirts with Angry Noah and Then Punches him and then punches Rosalyn really hard.

Then Gary Harrison and his family are being nice to Nikki Moore, Comic Girl, Avelynn Du Blonh, Bailey Swanson and Allie King but then they dog pile on them and beat them up but then the 5 got up and shot the family.

Then Mr and Mrs Stevens starts fist fighting with Mason Kirby and Colin B Popcorn for 3 minutes and then Mr Stevens punches Colin really hard that he faint and Mrs Stevens kicks Mason really hard to the wall.

Then George, Bridon Gueermo, Kyle Schwartz, Blonde Girl and Jacob Hallery are Sword Fighting with Jeffery, Rickey Peterson, Peter Sunrise, Lisa Packet and Lanette Pascalle for 1 minute then George slices Jeffery's head off, Blonde Girl stabs Rickey in the heart, Kyle throws a knife and hits Lanette in the head, Bridon stabs Peter in the back and Jacob stabbed Lisa in the chest.

Then They come back to life and Lisa stabbed Jacob in the Back, Lanette stabs Kyle in the heart, Rickey throws a knife at Blonde Girl's head, Peter stabs Bridon in the chest, Jeffery sliced off George's head.

Then Josh Meyer, Mark and Rebbeca Cotswold, Mr and Mrs Cotswold are gun fighting with Nora Anderson, Natalie, Amanda, Nini McCormick and Jas for 2 minutes then Mark and Rebbeca shoots Amanda and Natalie, Josh shot Nora in the head and Mr and Mrs Cotswold shoot Nini and Jas in the back.

Then They come back to life and Nora shoots Josh in the Back, Amanda and Natalie shoots Mark and Rebbeca in their heads and Nini and Jas shoots Mr and Mrs Cotswold in the heart.

Then Billy Miller, Loogie, Ruby Tucker and Casey Miller are gun fighting with Stephen, Bell, Alex Smith, Alyssa and Vanessa Cartman for 7 minutes then Billy Miller shoots Stephen and Bell in the chest, Casey shoots Alex in the back, Loogie shoots Alyssa in the heart and Ruby shoots Vanessa in the leg causing her to cry.

Then they come back to life and heals Vanessa causing her to stop crying as She shot Ruby in the head, Alyssa shot Loogie in the heart, Alex shoots Casey in the back and Stephen and Bell shoots Billy Miller in the chest.

Then The 6th Graders get up and fist fight Anastasia MacDougal, Amaya Shiiro, Amelia Fireheart, Casley and Robert Stevens for 4 minutes then beats them up.

Then the OCs get up and beat them up really good.

Meanwhile JV is burning everyone alive while Emily Sincre, Erica Cartman and Sammy Coba are ripping people's hearts out.

Then Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Wendy get up and Gun fight with Evelyn, Mimi Shiroma, Alex L, Jacksamuel and Circa for 2 minutes and Stan shoots Evelyn in the knee, Kyle shoots Alex L in the head, Kenny shoots Mimi in the heart and Cartman shoots Circa and Jacksamuel in the back.

Then they come back to life as Mimi shoots Kenny in the heart, Circa and Jacksamuel shoots Cartman in the back, Alex L shot Kyle in the chest and Evelyn shot Stan in the head.

Then Craig, Clyde, Token and Tweek get up and sword fight with Peace Villarroel, Kit Madison, Kimberly, Cobie Pebbels and Isabela Morello for 3 minutes and Token slice off Peace's head, Token stabs Kimberly and Isabela in the chest, Tweek stabs Cobie in the heart and Craig stabs Kit in the Head.

Then they come back to life as Peace stabs Clyde in the back, Kit slices Craig's head off, Kimberly and Isabela stab Token in the head and Cobie stabs Tweek in the heart.

Meanwhile Kelsey the doll is shooting people with a gun.

Then Bebe, Red and Nichole get up and Gun Fight Miyuki McCormick, Matilda Sanders, Helena Neustadter and Asher Addington for 3 minutes then Bebe shot Asher in the face, Red shot Miyuki in the chest and Nichole shoots Matilda and Helena in the head.

Then they come back to life as Miyuki shoots Red in the face, Asher shoots Bebe in the heart and Matilda and Helena shoots Nichole in the head.

Then the Marsh Family (execpt Marvin) get up and fist fight Kellin and Tai, Arthur Churchill, Elizabeth Kedves, Flora Botany and Katie for 1 minute then Randy punched Kellin and Tai so hard they fainted, Shelly punched Katie in the mouth, Marvin shoots Arthur in the face and Sharon kicks Elizabeth and Flora so hard to the wall.

Then the OCs get up as Kellin and Tai kicks Randy so hard to the wall, Katie punched Shelly so hard that she fainted, Arthur shot Marvin and Elizabeth and Flora started beating up Sharon.

Then the Broflovski family got up and start sword fighting with Iris, Sliver, Aurelie, Micah Starr and Sam Dunlop for 5 minutes then Sheila stabbed Iris and Silver in the head, Ike stabbed Sam in the leg and Gerald slices off Aurelie and Micah's heads.

Then they came back to life and Sam stabbed Ike in the chest, Aurelie and Micah slices off Gerald's head and Iris and Silver stabbed Sheila in the heart.

Then while Jess is stabbing a boy in the eye Jimmy and Timmy got up and started gun fighting Samantha Matsumoto, Melody Celesta, Chris Makkieveli and Megan Stewards for 3 minutes and Jimmy shoots Megan and Chris in the chest and Timmy shoots Samantha and Melody in the heart.

Then they come back to life and then Melody and Samantha shoots Jimmy in the head and Samantha and Melody shoots Timmy in the eye.

Then Stephen and Linda start fist fighting Tucker Babcook and Kenna McCormick for 1 minute then Stephen punches Kenna so hard she faints and Linda kicks Tucker so hard to the wall.

Then the 2 get up and Tucker pushes Linda so hard onto the wall and Kenna punches Stephen so hard he faints.

Then The Goth Kids are beating up Tom Grayson, Leon Dieter, Nicole Daney and Hannah Blackrow.

After they were done the 4 got up, took out their guns and shot The Goth Kids in the back.

Then Lola, Milly, Annie Faulk and Esther get up and starts gun fighting Stephen Conners, Holli Meadows, Adam Damon and Trinty Lecter for 4 minutes and Lola shot Trinty in the shoulder, Milly shot Holli in the head, Annie shot Stephen in the heart and Esther shot Adam in the leg.

Then the OCs got up and Trinty shot Lola in the back, Stephen shot Annie in the head, Adam shot Esther in the heart and Holli shot Milly in the leg.

Then Terrance and Phillip gave a big fart on Melony and Brandon, Janette and Melody, Martin, Stoner Bro, Gabbi Gibbson and Erin Kelly and they all fainted from it.

Then they all got up and started beating up Terrance and Phillip.

Then Jason and Kal started sword Fighting with Madeline Berry and Nate Murry for 2 minutes and then Jason sliced Nate's head off and Kal stabbed Madeline in the head.

Then the 2 OCs got up and Madeline stabbed Kal in the head and Nate sliced Jason's head off.

Then The Cheif, Random officer and Barbrady start gun fighting with Padma, Tyler, Mikalya and Jordan for 3 minutes and the Cheif shot Jordan in the head, Barbrady shot Mikalya in the heart and the random officer shot Padma and Tyler in the shoulder.

Then they came back to life or healed and Padma and Tyler shot the Random offer in the shoudler, Mikalya shot Barbrady in the head and Jordan shot the Cheif in the eye.

Then The Ginger Bots were beating up Liam Burtonburguer and The Dunley Sisters.

After they were done the 3 got up and started destroying the Ginger Bots.

Then Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, Red and Clyde start fighting Cat Green, Kelly "Bolt" McKay, Demon, Ruby, Ariel, Girl with Brown hair with Purple in it, Trosk, Jessica, Laura McCathy, Natalie 2, Emily Jasper, Jason Perenzski and Alex Collingwood for 4 minutes then Grant Armstrong interrupted it.

"ENOUGH!" Grant yelled.

Then Niels turns back into his kid form again.

As it shows the Canon were too late the OCs destroyed North Park as Grant grabbed Stan.

"YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY PLANS OKAY NOW YOU BETTER PISS OFF OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Grant yelled.

"Ha jokes on you I can just respond again." Stan said.

Then Grant Takes out a knife and holds it up to Stan's neck.

"Look if you know what's good for you then you would leave us to our business." Grant said as he dropped Stan.

"COME ON GUYS OUR WORK HERE IS DONE!" Grant yelled as he and all the OCs left.

Soon the Canons look around to see there were some survivors in the town.

"DON'T WORRY EVERYONE WE WILL SAVE THE WORLD YOU WILL SEE!" Stan yelled as he and the other Canons left.

Author's note: that was chapter 9 I hoped you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 10: Coon and Friends clones

Author's Note: here is chapter 10 enjoy

**Chapter 10: Coon and Friends Clones**

At Grant's house.

The OCs are in another meeting as Grant Armstrong comes out in a warrior out fit with blue letters that say "OC LEADER" with a spikey collar and hand band and with a green helmet and is carring a spear as he went up on his really high seat along with the 2 other main OCs of the group Cade Brown and Stephanie Kimble.

"Okay Meeting starting right...now." Grant Armstrong said.

"So who wants to talk?" Cade Brown asked.

"Not me." Claire Marsh said.

"Me neither." Miss Joyce said.

"Nope." Black Girl with Purple Shirt and Glasses said.

"Can I pass?" Emerald Flare asked.

"Yes now can someone say something?" Cade Brown asked.

"Well I want to say something." Charloette Parker said.

"Okay yes you." Grant Armstrong said.

"Well we saw the Canons beat the shit out of us right?" Charloette Parker asked.

"Yes." Grant Armstrong answered.

"Yeah I mean they hurt my boyfriend Niels." Black Girl with Purple Shirt and Glasses said.

"And my sister Megan." Edward Stewards said.

"Well how about we destroy them before we take over South Park." Charloette Parker suggested.

"Why?" Cade Brown asked.

"Well you said yourself they are the reason we are hated through out the Globe." Violet Grimm explained.

"Yeah that's right." Grant Armstrong said.

"So lets kick their asses." Violet Grimm said.

"Fine then the Canon fuckers will know what it's like to be attacked." Grant Armstrong said.

"Yeah." Leah Collins said.

"What?" Grant Armstrong said.

"Nothing." Leah Collins answered.

"Ok." Grant said.

Meanwhile at Cartman's House.

The Canons are having a meeting in the basement.

"Ok quiet everyone lets get started." Stan said.

"So what do we do about the OCs?" Randy asked.

"Well they had some clone of OC Coon and Friend heroes and villians with a copying machine that not only copying the Heroes and Villian but also make their powers so we used that same copying machine with our hero forum so we are proud to introduce the Canon Coon and Friends Heroes and Villians." Stan explained.

Then Came out The Coon, Mysterion, Toolshed, The Human Kite, Mint Berry Crunch, Mosquito, Iron Maiden, TupperWear, Professor Chaos and General Disarray.

"But how is that going to stop them did you see their numbers their is like thousands of them out there." Randy said.

"Numbers don't make you stronger it's strength that makes you stronger." Stan explained.

"Well turd they got lots of strength cause they kick our asses in North Park." Shelly said.

"Yeah but we can do better if we try harder we can fight them off." Stan explained.

"But how?" Butters asked.

"By practicing that's how see we have not been training for this and we need to in order to get it right." Stan said.

"Oh okay." Butters said.

"Now we will start tomorrow be ready Meeting Adjourned." Stan said as everyone left.

Author's note that was chapter 10 I hoped you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 11: Grant Kills Kenny

Author's Note: here is chapter 11 enjoy.

**Chapter 11: Grant Kills Kenny**

Later Kenny was walking around town.

Then Grant came out right infront of him.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY YOUR TRAITOR!" Kenny yelled at Grant.

"Look Kenny I know I have been trying to kill you guys but you know what I realized I was wrong and I came here to come in peace with you." Grant explained.

"OH YEAH RIGHT ASSHOLE!" Kenny yelled.

"I mean it see the more I think about what i did was horrible and stupid so I think maybe im being too selfish and I should make up with my best friend Kenny." Grant explained.

"Come on like I believe that crap." Kenny said.

"Come on Kenny trust me I promise you right after we are well will all rebuild society in North Park and Middle Park." Grant said.

"Well okay whatever." Kenny said.

Later at Grant's house.

Kenny and Grant come inside.

"So your telling me that you will bring out a contract saying that you will stop all this shit to everyone?" Kenny asked.

"That's right dude just let me get a pen." Grant said as he closed the door.

Then some funeral music starts playing as it show Kenny got shot by Grant as the Canon Team started sitting down to it as Stan got up to say a few thing about him.

"Welcome everybody I just wanted to say Kenny was a good friend to all of us and we all like him and im sure he will come back by the end of this fanfic." Stan said.

As everyone (execpt for Cartman) started crying.

"Now while I don't care about that poor shit but we all know whos to blame for this IT GRANT AND THOSE OCS OF HIS!" Cartman yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

"AND WE SHOULD KICK THEM IN THE NUTS!" Cartman yelled.

"YEAH FOR KENNY!" Everyone yelled.

"YES YOUR RIGHT WE SHOULD START PRACTICING FOR THE OC BATTLE NOW!" Stan yelled.

Everyone cheered.

"Find some more Canons to join us and get to the training room." Stan said."

"FOR KENNY!" Everyone yelled as they ran outside.

"This is a attack you will never forget Grant you son of a bitch." Stan said to himself.

Author's note: That was chapter 11 I hoped you enjoyed and im sure I will make some chapters longer.


	13. Chapter 12: The Training

Author's Note: here is chapter 12 enjoy.

**Chapter 12: The Training**

At Grant's house.

Grant Armstrong was sitting in his big chair while the 2 boy OCs are standing right beside him.

"So how are things going Mr Armstrong?" Boy OC 1 asked.

"It's going great." Grant Armstrong answered.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Boy OC 2 asked.

"Yes you can fire away." Grant Armstrong answered.

"Why is it when we die we come back to life how does that work?" Boy OC 2 asked.

"What do you mean?" Grant Armstrong asked.

"What he means is that when we die we stay dead how do we come back all the time?" Boy OC 1 asked.

"How should I know lets just drop this." Grant Armstrong said.

Then Boy OC 1 said "But still it makes no sence..." Then Grant interuppted.

"Shut up all we need to know is that we are doing good and nothing going to stop us." Grant Armstrong explained.

"But what about the Canons?" Boy OC 1 asked.

"Leave them to me." Grant Armstrong answered.

Later at Stan's house.

Then Stan's group comes back with some more Canons.

"Okay Stan we got some new team members." Kyle said.

"Good work okay everyone step inside we will start." Stan explained as everyone went inside.

A few minutes later.

"Lets start with gun training okay?" Stan asked.

"Yeah." Everyone answered.

Then Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny took out their guns and started attacking the dummies.

Stan shot 4 in the head, Kyle shot 3 in the chest, Cartman shot 5 in the leg and Kenny shot 6 in the face.

Then Wendy, Red, Bebe and Esther took out their guns and started attacking the dummies.

Wendy shot 3 in the chest, Red shot 3 in the legs, Bebe shot 4 in the head and Esther shot 5 in the face.

Then Craig, Clyde and Token takes out their guns and Jimmy uses his crutches and starts attack the dummies.

Craig Shoots one in the eye, Clyde shoots one in the leg, Jimmy shot one in the face and Token shot one in the chest.

Then Butters, Nichole, Ike and Garrsion takes out their guns and starts attacking the dummies.

Butters Shot 5 in the back, Garrison shot 2 in the head, Ike shot 10 in the chest and Nichole shot 12 in the face.

Then the Shelia, Gerald, Stephen and Linda take out their guns and start attacking the dummies.

Shelia shot 4 in the back, Gerald shot 3 in the leg, Stephen shot 5 in the head and Linda shot one in the eye.

Then Pip, Estella and Pocket get out their guns and start attacking the dummies.

Pip Shot 2 in the head, Estella shot 4 in the leg and Pocket shot 3 in the eye.

Then Gregory, Chef and Kevin Stoley takes out their guns while Damien uses his powers and the 4 start attacking the dummies.

Damien burned 4, Gregory shot 5 in the back, Chef shot 2 in the head and Kevin Stoley shot 7 in the leg.

Then Bradley, Jimbo and Ned, Francis and Tweek take out their guns and start attacking the dummies.

Tweek shot 4 in the back, Jimbo and Ned shot 3 in the head, Francis shot 7 in the leg and Bradley shot 4 in the eye.

Then Liane took out a gun and shot 5 dummies in the head.

Then The Marsh family take their guns out and starts attacking the dummies.

Sharon Shot 3 in the head, Randy shot 4 in the leg, Marvin shot 10 in the face and Shelly shot 12 in the chest.

Then the McCormick family takes out guns and start shooting the dummies.

Stuart shoots 3 in the back, Kevin and Karen shoots 6 in the head and Carol shoots 4 in the chest.

Then Shauna, Mr and Mrs Stevens, Patty and Jenny takes out their guns and starts attacking the dummies.

Shauna shot 2 in the back, Mr and Mrs Stevens shot 5 in the back, Patty shot 3 in the head and Jenny shot 7 in the leg.

Then Big Gay Al, Mr Mackey, Prinipal Victoria and Annie Faulk take out some guns and attacks the dummies.

Annie shoots 3 in the head, Big Gay Al shoots 2 in the back, Victoria shoot 5 in the leg and Mr Mackey shot 2 in the face.

Then Mr and Mrs Testaburger, Jessie, Milly and Lola takes out some guns and starts attacking the dummies.

Mr and Mrs Testaburger shoots 4 in the back, Jessie shoots 5 in the head, Milly shot 2 in the leg and Lola shot 2 in the arm.

Then The 6th Graders, Dougie, Mrs Black and Steve Black and Mrs Biggle takes out some guns and starts attacking the dummies.

Steve and Mrs Black shoots 3 in the back, Dougie shoots 4 in the head, Mrs Biggle shoots 5 in the arm and The 6th Graders shot 13 in the leg.

Then Terrance and Phillip, Jason and Kal, Leroy Jenkins, Gisela and Brad Dixon get out their guns and starts attacking the Dummies.

Terrance and Phillip shoots 4 in the head, Jason and Kal shot 5 in the back, Leroy shoots 7 in the eye, Gisela shoots 3 in the leg and Brad Dixon shoots 2 in the arm.

Then Trent, Bill and Fosse, Terrance Mephesto, Dr. Alphonse Mephesto and Girl with Pink sweater take out their guns and starts attacking the dummies.

Trent shoots 3 in the arm, Bill and Fosse shoots 5 in the leg, Terrance shoots 7 in the head, Alphonse shoots 3 in the chest and Girl with pink sweater shoots 6 in the face.

Then Heidi Turner, Sally Turner, Tammy Warner and Kelly take out their guns and start attacking the dummies.

Kelly shot 5 in the head, Tammy shot 7 in the face, Heidi shot 2 in the leg and Sally shot 3 in the arm.

Then Lola, Milly and Lizzy take out their guns while Timmy uses the guns in his wheelchair and they attack the Dummies.

Lizzy shot 2 in the head, Lola shot 4 in the leg, Milly shot 5 in the arm and Timmy shot 10 in the chest.

Then Mr Hat (who can move by himself now) and Mr Slave takes out their guns and shot 5 dummies in the chest.

Then The Goth Kids, Ze Mole, Josh and Towelie took out their guns and started attacking the dummies.

The Goth Kids shot 4 in the head, Towelie shot 5 in the face, Mole shot 7 in the chest and Josh shot 10 in the leg.

Then Professor Chaos, Coon, Mysterion and General Disarray clones shoots lasers out of their hands and blow up 20 dummies.

Then the Coon and Friends clone uses their real powers to destroy the dummies.

Then Mr Hankey puts shit all over 5 dummies and then shoots them with a laser.

Then Dogpoo, Scott Malkinson, Kip Drordy and George takes out their guns and starts attacking the dummies.

Dogpoo shot 3 in the head, Scott shot 4 in the Leg, Kip shot 5 in the arm and George shot 7 in the chest.

Then The Ginger Bots shoots lasers out of their eyes and destroys 10 dummies.

Then Ruby, Mrs and Thomas Tucker, Roger Donovan and Sarah and Ryan Valmer takes out their guns and starts attacking the dummies.

Ruby shoots 3 in the back, Thomas and Mrs Tucker shoots 4 in the head, Roger shoots 7 in the chest and Sarah and Ryan shoots 5 in the arm.

Then Richard and Mrs Tweek, Lu Kim, Casey Miller and Baahir takes out their guns and starts attacking the dummies.

Richard and Mrs Tweek shot 3 in the arm, Lu Kim Shot 5 in the leg, Casey shot 6 in the chest and Baahir shot 3 in the head.

Then Officer Barbrady, Random Cop, Cheif and Romper Stomper takes out their guns and starts attacking the dummies.

Barbrady shoots 3 in the back, Random Cop shot 4 in the head, Cheif shot 4 in the arm and Romper stomper shot 5 in the leg.

Then Billy Miller, Vampir McKowski, Harry Dorris, Priest Maxi and Thomas takes out their guns and attack the dummies.

Billy Miller shoots 5 in the leg, Vampir shot 2 in the arm, Harry shot 6 in the head, Priest shot 8 in the chest and Thomas shot 4 in the back.

Then Bridon Gueermo, Rasin Girls, Kyle Schwartz, Gary Harrison and his family takes out their guns and attack the dummies.

Rasin Girls shoots 12 in the back, Gary and His family shot 7 in the head, Kyle Schwartz shoots 2 in the arm and Bridon shoots 7 in the leg.

Then Blonde Girl, Sally Darson, Mark and Rebbeca Cotswolds and Mr and Mrs Cotswolds takes out their guns and started attacking the dummies.

Blonde girl shoots 3 in the leg, Sally Darson shoots 4 in the arm, Mark and Rebbeca shot 7 in the head and Mr and Mrs Cotswolds shot 2 in the chest.

Then Loogie, The Creeper kid and Brian Boitano takes out some guns and all shot 5 dummies.

"Great now lets do sword training okay lets start." Stan said.

Then Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny took out their Swords and started attacking the dummies.

Stan sliced 4 in the head, Kyle stabbed 3 in the chest, Cartman sliced 5 in the leg and Kenny stabbed 6 in the face.

Then Wendy, Red, Bebe and Esther took out their swords and started attacking the dummies.

Wendy sliced 3 in the chest, Red stabbed 3 in the legs, Bebe sliced 4 in the head and Esther stabbed 5 in the face.

Then Craig, Clyde, Jimmy and Token takes out their Swords and starts attack the dummies.

Craig Stabbed one in the eye, Clyde Slices one in the leg, Jimmy stabbed one in the face and Token sliced one in the chest.

Then Butters, Nichole, Ike and Garrsion takes out their Swords and starts attacking the dummies.

Butters Sliced 5 in the back, Garrison sliced 2 in the head, Ike stabbed 10 in the chest and Nichole stabbed 12 in the face.

Then the Shelia, Gerald, Stephen and Linda take out their Swords and start attacking the dummies.

Shelia sliced 4 in the back, Gerald sliced 3 in the leg, Stephen stabbed 5 in the head and Linda stabbed one in the eye.

Then Pip, Estella and Pocket get out their Swords and start attacking the dummies.

Pip Stabbed 2 in the head, Estella stabbed 4 in the leg and Pocket sliced 3 in the eye.

Then Gregory, Chef and Kevin Stoley takes out their Swords while Damien uses his powers and the 4 start attacking the dummies.

Damien Smashed 4, Gregory stabbed 5 in the back, Chef sliced 2 in the head and Kevin Stoley sliced 7 in the leg.

Then Bradley, Jimbo and Ned, Francis and Tweek take out their Swords and start attacking the dummies.

Tweek stabbed 4 in the back, Jimbo and Ned slices 3 in the head, Francis slices 7 in the leg and Bradley stabbed 4 in the eye.

Then Liane took out a Sword and stabbed 5 dummies in the head.

Then The Marsh family take their Swords out and starts attacking the dummies.

Sharon Stabbed 3 in the head, Randy stabbed 4 in the leg, Marvin sliced 10 in the face and Shelly sliced 12 in the chest.

Then the McCormick family takes out Swords and start stabbing the dummies.

Stuart stabbed 3 in the back, Kevin and Karen stabbed 6 in the head and Carol stabbed 4 in the chest.

Then Shauna, Mr and Mrs Stevens, Patty and Jenny takes out their Swords and starts attacking the dummies.

Shauna sliced 2 in the back, Mr and Mrs Stevens sliced 5 in the back, Patty sliced 3 in the head and Jenny sliced 7 in the leg.

Then Big Gay Al, Mr Mackey, Prinipal Victoria and Annie Faulk take out some Swords and attacks the dummies.

Annie stabs 3 in the head, Big Gay Al slices 2 in the back, Victoria stabs 5 in the leg and Mr Mackey stabbed 2 in the face.

Then Mr and Mrs Testaburger, Jessie, Milly and Lola takes out some swords and starts attacking the dummies.

Mr and Mrs Testaburger stabs 4 in the back, Jessie sliced 5 in the head, Milly stabbed 2 in the leg and Lola sliced 2 in the arm.

Then The 6th Graders, Dougie, Mrs Black and Steve Black and Mrs Biggle takes out some Swords and starts attacking the dummies.

Steve and Mrs Black sliced 3 in the back, Dougie slices 4 in the head, Mrs Biggle slices 5 in the arm and The 6th Graders sliced 13 in the leg.

Then Terrance and Phillip, Jason and Kal, Leroy Jenkins, Gisela and Brad Dixon get out their Swords and starts attacking the Dummies.

Terrance and Phillip stabs 4 in the head, Jason and Kal stabbed 5 in the back, Leroy stabs 7 in the eye, Gisela stabs 3 in the leg and Brad Dixon stabs 2 in the arm.

Then Trent, Bill and Fosse, Terrance Mephesto, Dr. Alphonse Mephesto and Girl with Pink sweater take out their Swords and starts attacking the dummies.

Trent slices 3 in the arm, Bill and Fosse slices 5 in the leg, Terrance slices 7 in the head, Alphonse slices 3 in the chest and Girl with pink sweater slices 6 in the face.

Then Heidi Turner, Sally Turner, Tammy Warner and Kelly take out their Swords and start attacking the dummies.

Kelly stabbed 5 in the head, Tammy stabbed 7 in the face, Heidi stabbed 2 in the leg and Sally stabbed 3 in the arm.

Then Lola, Milly, Timmy and Lizzy take out their Swords and they attack the Dummies.

Lizzy stabbed 2 in the head, Lola sliced 4 in the leg, Milly sliced 5 in the arm and Timmy sliced 10 in the chest.

Then Mr Hat (who can move by himself now) and Mr Slave takes out their Swords and stabbed 5 dummies in the chest.

Then The Goth Kids, Ze Mole, Josh and Towelie took out their swords and started attacking the dummies.

The Goth Kids sliced 4 in the head, Towelie sliced 5 in the face, Mole stabbed 7 in the chest and Josh stabbed 10 in the leg.

Then the Coon and Friends clone uses their real powers to destroy the dummies.

Then Mr Hankey puts shit alover 5 dummies and then stabs them with spears.

Then Dogpoo, Scott Malkinson, Kip Drordy and George takes out their Swords and starts attacking the dummies.

Dogpoo sliced 3 in the head, Scott sliced 4 in the Leg, Kip sliced 5 in the arm and George stabbed 7 in the chest.

Then The Ginger Bots shoots lasers out of their eyes and destroys 10 dummies.

Then Ruby, Mrs and Thomas Tucker, Roger Donovan and Sarah and Ryan Valmer takes out their swords and starts attacking the dummies.

Ruby slices 3 in the back, Thomas and Mrs Tucker slices 4 in the head, Roger stabs 7 in the chest and Sarah and Ryan stabs 5 in the arm.

Then Richard and Mrs Tweek, Lu Kim, Casey Miller and Baahir takes out their swords and starts attacking the dummies.

Richard and Mrs Tweek sliced 3 in the arm, Lu Kim Stabbed 5 in the leg, Casey sliced 6 in the chest and Baahir stabbed 3 in the head.

Then Officer Barbrady, Random Cop, Cheif and Romper Stomper takes out their swords and starts attacking the dummies.

Barbrady stabs 3 in the back, Random Cop stabbed 4 in the head, Cheif stabbed 4 in the arm and Romper stomper stabbed 5 in the leg.

Then Billy Miller, Vampir McKowski, Harry Dorris, Priest Maxi and Thomas takes out their Swords and attack the dummies.

Billy Miller slices 5 in the leg, Vampir sliced 2 in the arm, Harry sliced 6 in the head, Priest sliced 8 in the chest and Thomas sliced 4 in the back.

Then Bridon Gueermo, Rasin Girls, Kyle Schwartz, Gary Harrison and his family takes out their swords and attack the dummies.

Rasin Girls stabbed 12 in the back, Gary and His family stabbed 7 in the head, Kyle Schwartz stabs 2 in the arm and Bridon Stabs 7 in the leg.

Then Blonde Girl, Sally Darson, Mark and Rebbeca Cotswolds and Mr and Mrs Cotswolds takes out their Swords and started attacking the dummies.

Blonde girl slices 3 in the leg, Sally Darson stabs 4 in the arm, Mark and Rebbeca stabbed 7 in the head and Mr and Mrs Cotswolds sliced 2 in the chest.

Then Loogie, The Creeper kid, Douglas and Brian Boitano takes out some Swords and all stabbed 5 dummies.

And Stan's dog Sparky is raping one dummy while Scuzzlebutt smashes 3 dummies.

"Great everyone now lets go find the OCs." Stan said.

Everyone cheered as they ran out.

Author's note: that was chapter 12 I hoped you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 13: Canon VS OCs Battle 1

Author's note: here is chapter 13 enjoy

**Chapter 13 Canon VS OCs battle 1**

At Grant's place.

"EVERYONE THE CANONS ARE COMING SO GO GET THEM!" Grant Armstrong yelled.

Soon Grant Armstrong sent Robert Armstrong, Brian Armstrong, Lorie Armstrong, Molly Weathers, Martin The Hand, Brenda Brown, Hazel Brown, Steven Claws, John Vanson, Charlie Pierzynski, Mutt Duncan/Whitenski, Ivy Valmont, Jenny McCormick, Sera Fabiano, Mandi Smith, Kitty Israel, Fiona McTeagle, Lucy Montgomery, Don and Jane Turtelli, Amanda, Amy 2, Avarice Lecter, Carsen Darling, Dr. Cahill, Marion Hernandez, Mike Tucker/Thompson, Nate Schappman, Noelani Richardson, Rachel Kenny, Raven Closefield, Tina Alveraze, David Kalsion, Jesse Robinson, Cedrick Casey, Andy Weir, Casey Grimm, Vanessa Y, Steve H, Leah C, Lily, Ana, Estella, Krystal, Sarah Graves Daniel Thompson, Laurie Thompson, Adolf Cartman, Maddison Vanson, Charles Vanson, Don Vanson, Becca Pierzynski, Joe and Jane Pierzynski and Jerry to attack the Canons.

Then Stan and his gang are walking around the OC base.

Then Robert, Lorie, Brian, Molly, Martin, Brenda and Hazel comes out to fight them.

Stan punches Robert really hard in the face, Kyle shot Brian in the head, Cartman stabbed Lorie in the heart, Craig shot Brenda and Hazel in the leg and Wendy threw a knife at Molly in the head and cut Martin's hands off.

Then John Vanson, Charlie Pierzynski, Mutt Duncan/Whitenski, Ivy Valmont, Jenny McCormick, Sera Fabiano, Mandi Smith, Kitty Israel, Fiona McTeagle, Lucy Montgomery, Don and Jane Turtelli, Amanda, Becca Pierzynski, Joe and Jane Pierzynski comes out to fight them.

Clyde shoots Amanda and Mutt in the head, Craig stabbed John and Jenny in the heart, Kyle shot Charlie and Ivy in the leg, Wendy stabbed Sera and Mandi in the arm, Stan shot Kitty and Fiona in the chest, Randy sliced Becca, Joe and Jane's arms off and Sheila shot Don, Jane Turtelli and Lucy's head off.

Then Jerry , Amy 2, Avarice Lecter, Carsen Darling, Dr. Cahill, Marion Hernandez, Mike Tucker/Thompson, Nate Schappman, Noelani Richardson, Rachel Kenny, Raven Closefield, Tina Alveraze, David Kalsion, Jesse Robinson, Cedrick Casey, Andy Weir, Casey Grimm, Vanessa Y, Steve H, Leah C, Lily, Ana, Estella, Krystal, Sarah Graves, Daniel Thompson, Laurie Thompson, Adolf Cartman, Maddison Vanson, Charles Vanson, Don Vanson, Steven Claws and Jerry comes out to fight.

Big Gay Al shoots Amy 2, Avarice, Carsen, Mike and Daniel in the face, Garrison stabs Lily, Ana, Estella, Krystal, Sarah Graves and Laurie Thompson in the chest, Jimbo and Ned shoots Adolf Cartman, Maddison Vanson, Marion Hernandez, Charles Vanson and Don Vanson in the head, Bebe and Red stabs Nate Schappman, Noelani Richardson, Rachel Kenny, Raven Closefield, Tina Alveraze, David Kalsion, Jesse Robinson, Cedrick Casey, Andy Weir and Casey Grimm in the heart and Gregory shot Vanessa Y and Steve H in the arm and Damien used his powers to destroy Jerry, Steven Claws and Leah C.

Soon they were heal and brought back.

"Common lets go." Stan said as the gang left.

"I hate Canons." Charlie said.

Author's note: that was chapter 13 i hoped you enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 14: Canon VS OCs Battle 2

Author's Note: here is chapter 14 enjoy.

**Chapter 14: Canon VS OCs Battle 2**

As the OC Coon and Friends clones and DaMiX come out the Canon Coon and Friends Clones use their powers to destroy them.

Then Viol Crise and Kenna The Mime started blowing up balloons with bombs inside and throwing it at Stan but he dodged 20 of them and stabbed them both in the head.

And then Kenny's soul appeared out of nowhere and Started beating up Emma Lee and then was about to attack one of his girlfriends Juila McCormick/Martel.

"Dead Kenny you would not want to hurt me I love you." Julia said.

"I love you too but what your doing is evil." Kenny's Soul said.

But then Juila grabbed Kenny's soul hand and push it up to her big breast which made him feel comfortable but then he tripped her and knocked her out cold.

"Nice Try Bitch." Kenny's soul said.

Then Kenny's Soul kissed Julia.

"Love you." Kenny's Soul said as he raised back to heaven.

Then The Boy with army helmet and green coat and Parachute Backpack came parachuting down to the gang and then put the parachute back in his backpack and then took out a machine gun and started firing but Cartman sneaked up behind him and snapped his neck.

Then Grant Armstrong sent Lucky Day, Cherry Hayes, Jess Skidmore, Lulu Summers, Rhiannon Edwards, Vivi Sykes, Laura McCarthy, Sunny, Kelly 4, Freddy, Kenna McCormick, Rodel Madla, Clare Evans, Jophie Nguyen, Holly Martini, Rosie, Axle, Misty, Ella, Scarlett Harrison, Theodore Baker, Janay Martin, Fifi Fiona Darington, Emily Kendrik, William Koiv, Michelle Chang, Gomlesh, Giselle Choiseul, Violet, Shannon Coffey, Liza Morello, Kat Jacobs, Keira Taylor, Kayla Rose, Gigi, Nate Truman, Pearda, EddsWorldFreak, Rosalyn Delmar, Catherine Rose Dixon, Cleo, Cheyanna Bloodwell, Jonathan Meyers, ButterScotch, Juli Turner, Suki April, Kelly 2, Comic Girl, Heffer, Emmy Shivers, Jamie, Indie Chames, Conner Kurtz, Carmen Perenzski, Sarah McCormick, Angry Noah, Avelynn Du Blonh, Bailey Swanson, Victor Erazo, Alice Spenser, Serena Hales, Raven Hewitt, Melody Hales, Sarah Leslie, Smiley, Scar McSpark, Nikki Moore, Alex Collinwood, Colin B Popcorn, Lloyd Pentz, Chair, Squirrel/Nightmare, Megan Steward, Mica Melling, Nini McCormick, Frankie Monet, Jareen Pole, Anastasia MacDougal, Amaya Shiiro, Chris Makkieveli, ReNa Silver, Iris, Silver, Ranielle Ashley Jayes, The Dunley Sisters, Kellin and Tai, Mikayla, Jordan, Tyler, Padma, Liam Burtonburguer, Rochelle Dawsonn, Katie, Erica Cartman, Wendell, Kimberly, Sammy Coba, Emily Sincre, Rey Madla, Nate Murry, Madeline Berry, Micah Starr, Black Girl with Purple shirt and glasses, Leah Collins, Emerald Flare, Anna Colemann, Anna Colemann's Family, Jess, Topher Carson, Tom Grayson, Leon Dieter, Asher Addington, Richie Freedman, Peace Villarroel, Fish, Mimi Shiroma, Peter Sunrise, Lisa Packet, Alex L, Jack Amsel, Vanessa Cartman, Robert Steven, Alex Smith, Natalie, Natalie 2, Stephen Clock, Cat Green, Griffin Welsh, Zach, Jessica, Jessica 2, Emi, Demon, Ruby, Ariel, Kelly "Bolt" McKay, Alex "Alpha" McKay, George "Flash" Smith, Cameron "Cyclone" Courtman, Sally Data Pickles, Girl with Brown hair with purple in it, Emily Courtman, Zoie, Girl with red shirt and Axe, girl with light brown hair with pink and green hoodie, Girl with Grey Hair, Trinty Lecter, Emily Jasper, Ameila Fireheart, Quinn and Victor, Erin Kelly, Julianna Kern, Circa, Trosk, Aurelie, Gabbi Gibbson, Martin, Stoner Bro, Melony and Brandon, Janette And Melody, Jeffery Venis, Tiger, Cobie Pebbles, Casley, Stephen Conner, Holli Meadows, Kit Madison, Rickey Peterson, Willow Henderson, Jas, Mason Kirby, Nora Anderson, Emileh, Pryo Nix, Noel, Amy, Jeffery, Leah Castleford, Niels Marienlund, JoJo McCurdy, Rags Idunno, Lanette Pascalle, Allie King, Packet, Blazina Kumiko, Jason Perenzski, Jake Read, Roger Hamilton Coco, Andrew Batchelor, Ross Batchelor, Gillian Batchelor, Stuart Batchelor, Simon Parker, Shane Marks, Mark Ranson, Hayley Wealth, Danielle M, Seth and Rich, Dana and Daniel Rose, Leslie and Leo, Opheila Pagen, Martha and Edgar, Alice, Angy, Seaqua Hamilton, Callie Fernie, Mary Sue, Heather Monet, Violet, Binky, Marie, Fred, Joe and Pierre, Molly McCormick, Finnian, Della, Juan Flores, Aubrey Dove, Fame Torrens, Carson Rosenberg, Joe, Lica Waternose, Alexis Jessica Saren, Riley 2, Alex Samuels,Girl with yellow Coat and red hair and her parents, Ashley, Dany, Levi Raines, Matthew Clayworth, Laura McCathy, Eliza Ravenclaw, Lilly Ravenclaw, Kelsey Miller, Ttam, Hannah Blackrow, Marissa, Erin Cooper, Ray 2, 2 Boy OCs, Sandra, Jillian, Isabela Morello, Brandyn and Landyn, Mill, Flint, Red, Blue, Green and Purple Dana Clones, Jason Dent and Tammy to destroy the Canons.

Stan and his gang walked into another part of the big OC base.

Then Lucky Day, Cherry Hayes, Jess Skidmore, Lulu Summers, Rhiannon Edwards, Vivi Sykes, Laura McCarthy, Sunny, Kelly 4 and Freddy come out to fight.

Stan shoots Lucky, Cherry, Jess in the head, Chef stabbed Lulu, Rhiannon, Vivi and Laura in the heart and Garrison shot Sunny, Kelly 4 and Freddy in the chest.

Then Kenna McCormick, Rodel Madla, Clare Evans, Jophie Nguyen, Holly Martini, Rosie, Axle, Misty, Ella, Scarlett Harrison, Theodore Baker, Janay Martin, Fifi Fiona Darington, Emily Kendrik, William Koiv, Michelle Chang, Gomlesh, Giselle Choiseul, Violet, Shannon Coffey, Liza Morello, Kat Jacobs, Keira Taylor, Kayla Rose, Gigi, Nate Truman, Pearda, EddsWorldFreak, Rosalyn Delmar, Catherine Rose Dixon, Cleo, Cheyanna Bloodwell, Jonathan Meyers, ButterScotch, Juli Turner, Suki April, Kelly 2, Comic Girl, Heffer, Emmy Shivers, Jamie, Indie Chames, Conner Kurtz, Carmen Perenzski, Sarah McCormick, Angry Noah, Avelynn Du Blonh, Bailey Swanson, Victor Erazo, Alice Spenser, Serena Hales, Raven Hewitt, Melody Hales, Sarah Leslie, Smiley, Scar McSpark, Nikki Moore, Alex Collinwood, Colin B Popcorn, Lloyd Pentz, Chair, Squirrel/Nightmare, Anastasia MacDougal, Amaya Shiiro, Chris Makkieveli, ReNa Silver, Iris, Silver, Ranielle Ashley Jayes, The Dunley Sisters, Kellin and Tai, Mikayla, Jordan, Tyler, Padma, Liam Burtonburguer, Rochelle Dawsonn, Katie, Erica Cartman, Wendell, Kimberly, Sammy Coba, Emily Sincre, Rey Madla, Nate Murry, Madeline Berry, Micah Starr, Black Girl with Purple shirt and glasses, Leah Collins, Megan Steward, Mica Melling, Nini McCormick, Frankie Monet, Matthew Clayworth, Ttam, Juilanna Kern and Jareen Pole comes out to fight.

Craig shot Holly Martini, Rosie, Axle, Misty, Ella, Scarlett Harrison, Theodore Baker, Janay Martin, Fifi Fiona Darington, Emily Kendrik, William Koiv and Michelle Chang in the heart, Jimmy shot Lloyd Pentz, Megan Steward, Mica Melling, Nini McCormick, Frankie Monet and Jareen Pole with his crutches, Timmy shot Kenna McCormick, Rodel Madla, Clare Evans, Jophie Nguyen, Anastasia MacDougal, Amaya Shiiro, Chris Makkieveli, ReNa Silver, Iris, Silver, Ranielle Ashley Jayes, The Dunley Sisters, Kellin and Tai, Mikayla, Jordan, Tyler, Padma, Liam Burtonburguer, Rochelle Dawsonn, Katie, Erica Cartman, Wendell, Kimberly, Sammy Coba, Emily Sincre, Rey Madla, Nate Murry, Madeline Berry, Micah Starr, Black Girl with Purple shirt and glasses, Leah Collins with his wheel chair, Token shoots Gomlesh, Giselle Choiseul, Violet, Shannon Coffey, Kat Jacobs, Keira Taylor, Kayla Rose, Gigi, Nate Truman, Pearda, EddsWorldFreak, Rosalyn Delmar, Catherine Rose Dixon, Cleo, Cheyanna Bloodwell, Jonathan Meyers, ButterScotch, Juli Turner, Suki April, Kelly 2, Comic Girl, Heffer, Emmy Shivers, Jamie, Indie Chames, Conner Kurtz, Carmen Perenzski, Sarah McCormick, Angry Noah, Avelynn Du Blonh, Bailey Swanson, Victor Erazo, Alice Spenser, Serena Hales, Raven Hewitt, Melody Hales, Sarah Leslie, Smiley, Scar McSpark, Nikki Moore, Alex Collinwood and Colin B Popcorn in the face and Scott and The Ginger bots destroy Chair/Zai, Squirrel/Nightmare, Matthew Clayworth, Ttam, Stephen Conners and Juilanna Kern.

Liza was about to shoot Cartman but found she still had feelings for him.

"I can't do it I love you." Liza Morello said.

"Wait What?" Cartman asked.

Then Liza was grabbed by both her arms by Cade and Stephanie Kimble.

"WE ARE TAKING YOU TO GRANT AND HE IS GOING TO HURT YOU GOOD FOR STILL HAVING FEELING FOR THAT CANON!" Cade yelled.

"NO NO NO LET ME GO!" Liza Morello cried as she was taken out of sight.

Then Dana and Daniel, Red, Blue, Green and Purple Dana Clones Leslie and Leo, Opheila Pagen, Martha and Edgar, Alice, Angy, Seaqua Hamilton, Callie Fernie, Mary Sue, Heather Monet, Violet, Binky, Marie, Fred, Joe and Pierre, Molly McCormick, Finnian, Della, Juan Flores, Aubrey Dove, Fame Torrens, Carson Rosenberg, Joe, Lica Waternose, Alexis Jessica Saren, Riley 2, Alex Samuels, Girl with yellow Coat and red hair and her parents, Ashley, Dany, Levi Raines, Laura McCathy, Eliza Ravenclaw, Lilly Ravenclaw, Kelsey Miller,Hannah Blackrow, Marissa, Ray 2, 2 Boy OCs, Jason Dent and Tammy, Seth and Rich, Emerald Flare, Anna Colemann, Anna Colemann's Family, Jess, Topher Carson, Tom Grayson, Leon Dieter, Asher Addington, Richie Freedman, Peace Villarroel, Fish, Mimi Shiroma, Peter Sunrise, Lisa Packet, Alex L, Jack Amsel, Vanessa Cartman, Robert Steven, Alex Smith, Natalie, Natalie 2, Stephen Clock, Cat Green, Griffin, Zach, Jessica, Jessica 2, Emi, Demon, Ruby, Ariel, Kelly "Bolt" McKay, Alex "Alpha" McKay, George "Flash" Smith, Cameron "Cyclone" Courtman, Sally Data Pickles, Girl with Brown hair with purple in it, Emily Courtman, Zoie, Girl with red shirt and Axe, girl with light brown hair with pink and green hoodie, Girl with Grey Hair, Trinty Lecter, Emily Jasper, Ameila Fireheart, Quinn and Victor, Erin Kelly, Coco, Rin, Leah Castleford, Niels and Jojo comes out to fight.

Wendy stabbed Dana and Daniel, Red, Blue, Green and Purple, Leslie and Leo, Opheila Pagen, Martha and Edgar, Alice, Angy, Seaqua Hamilton, Callie Fernie, Mary Sue, Heather Monet, Violet, Quinn and Victor, Erin Kelly, Topher Carson, Anna and her family, Eliza Ravenclaw, Lilly Ravenclaw, 2 Boy OCs, Coco, Leah Castleford, Niels, and Jojo in the head, Bebe stabbed Natalie, Natalie 2, Stephen Clock, Cat Green, Griffin, Zach, Jessica, Jessica 2, Emi, Demon, Ruby, Ariel, Kelly "Bolt" McKay, Alex "Alpha" McKay, George "Flash" Smith, Cameron "Cyclone" Courtman, Sally Data Pickles, Girl with Brown hair with purple in it, Emily Courtman, Zoie, Girl with red shirt and Axe and girl with light brown hair with pink and green hoodie in the heart, Red stabbed Girl with Grey Hair, Trinty Lecter, Emily Jasper, Ameila Fireheart, Finnian, Della, Juan Flores, Aubrey Dove, Fame Torrens, Carson Rosenberg, Joe, Lica Waternose, Alexis Jessica Saren, Riley 2, Alex Samuels, Girl with yellow Coat and red hair and her parents, Ashley, Dany, Levi Raines and Laura McCathy in the chest, Esther stabbed Kelsey Miller,Hannah Blackrow, Marissa, Ray 2, Asher Addington, Richie Freedman, Peace Villarroel, Fish, Mimi Shiroma, Peter Sunrise, Lisa Packet, Alex L, Jack Amsel, Vanessa Cartman, Robert Steven, Alex Smith, Stephen Conners Jason Dent, Seth and Rich, Emerald Flare, Tom Grayson and Leon Dieter in the eye and Sparky, Stripe and Scuzzlebutt beat up Jason's cat Tammy, Marie, Fred, Joe, Kelsey Miller and Pierre.

Then Circa, Trosk, Aurelie, Gabbi Gibbson, Martin, Stoner Bro, Melony and Brandon, Janette And Melody, Jeffery Venis, Tiger, Cobie Pebbles, Casley, Holli Meadows, Kit Madison, Rosalyn Delmar, Rckey Peterson, Willow Henderson, Jas, Mason Kirby, Nora Anderson, Emileh, Pryo Nix, Noel, Amy, Jeffery, Rags Idunno, Lanette Pascalle, Allie King, Packet, Blazina Kumiko, Jason Perenzski, Jake Read, Roger Hamilton, Andrew Batchelor, Ross Batchelor, Gillian Batchelor, Stuart Batchelor, Simon Parker, Shane Marks, Mark Ranson, Sandra, Hayley Wealth, Jillian, Erin Cooper Isabela Morello, Brandyn and Landyn, Mill, Flint, and Danielle M come out to fight.

Butters shot Circa, Trosk, Aurelie, Gabbi Gibbson, Martin, Stoner Bro, Blazina Kumiko, Melony and Brandon, Janette And Melody, Tiger, Cobie Pebbles and Casley in the head, Damien uses his powers to destroy Jeffery Venis, Terrance and Phillip both farted on Holli Meadows, Kit Madison, Rosalyn Delmar, Rckey Peterson, Willow Henderson, Jas, Mason Kirby, Nora Anderson, Emileh, Pryo Nix, Noel, Amy, Jeffery and Rags Idunno which causes them to faint, Sheila and Sharon shoot Andrew Batchelor, Ross Batchelor, Gillian Batchelor, Stuart Batchelor, Simon Parker, Shane Marks, Mark Ranson, Sandra, Hayley Wealth, Jillian and Danielle M in the back, Ike shot Lanette Pascalle, Allie King, Packet, Jason Perenzski, Jake Read, Roger Hamilton, Erin Cooper Isabela Morello, Brandyn and Landyn, Mill and Flint in the leg.

Then the gang left to the next area as all the OCs here come back to life and got locked out.

"SHIT!" Conner Kurtz shouted.

Author's note: that was chapter 14 i hoped you enjoyed.


	16. Chapter 15: OC Battle 3

Author's Note: here's chapter 15 enjoy

**Chapter 15 OC Battle 3**

Scuttlebutt beats up Rin, Rin K, Mickey, Noelani Meghna Neha the Precipitation Princess, Gregory and Violet, Mamie Mercury Patterson, Jeannette Jeannie Freedman, Thomas Freedman, Richie's Mom and Dad, Jesse Black, Rock Head, Topanga Wathers, William Marsh, Belle, Delilah 2, Wolfy, Cecilia Elizabeth Cole, Gina Anderson and Jessica 3

The Canon family members then beat up the Other OC family members and SUEK people.

Then Grant Armstrong sends Jessica Santiago, Max, Girl with black hair glasses and grey hat and Scarf, Nellie Parker, Xenon/Proto-X1, Matt, Oreo Granz and Oscar Collins, Twan Brooke, Bam Parker, Erica Cartman 2, Natalie Harris, Nathan Sykes, Bart, Pedro Garcia, Kelly Rutherford Menskin, Erica Williams, Dane Barlow, Emily Rios, Beth, Jordan Vexon, Janet Testaburger, Jerry Cartman, Juan Garcia, Adam Conners, Tom Wyatt, Callum Wooper, Darius Prince, Jeffery Smith, Joey Wessman, Tommy Crashmon, Andi Garcia, Emilio Garcia, Red Russian Robot, Jenna Duncan, Carla Simmons, Chris Broflovski, Billy Myers, Richard Wallyston, Alan Ferrari, Mrs ODonnell, Luigi Stolski, Molly Jones, Mrs Jones, Mr James, Moe Dunskin, Boy with red shirt and blue pants, Alana Garcia, Mesiela Garcia, Govenor Emmanuel Bhienham, Peter Armstrong, Ryan Jacob Derksmon, Rowena Garcia, Rodrigo Barlere, Harry Kippar, Abigail Oswin, Axel Johnston, Madison, Tori, Victoria Rodriguez, Brandon Parker, Ruby Gundersen, Raven Crowe, South Park Corn, Aleksei, Cyrus Nicolai McSpark, Evan, Georgia Roffwell, Tyler 2, Colton, Rich Levick, Gabi C, Capone, Robert, Girl with Brown hair with pony tail and glasses and Blue coat, Jarvis, Parker Norman, Black Boy with Black Hoodie, Bald Boy with Grey shirt, Boy with white Windows shirt, Boy with Glasses and light green and black shirt, Lucia, Dominic, Boy with blonde hair and hip hop cap, Ell, Charles and Brian, Brandon, Gage, Joe L, Joe D, Jacob, Boy with messy blonde hair, Boy with brown hair with mohawk, Bald boy with glasses, Boy with messy hair and black and white shirt, Girl with brown hair and pony tail wearing a blue shirt, Jordan D, Kayla, Justin, Grant M, Girl with messy brown hair with red scarf, Slenderman, Sophia Holden, Chiba, Angel, Amy Dorn, Ronald Remedy, Guy with no eyes, Boy with Blonde hair and white shirt, Andy Nelson, Shadow, Chai, Yadria, Marissa, Alex G, Jenn F, Lil Rich, Jess 2, Evan, Evan 2, Erik, Maggiy Mime, Emmett Clay Taber, Jade, Tiffany and William Holiday, Little Amy Marsh, Mariah Dominguez, Noel Rhodes, Charloette Parker, Felicity Jane, Erik Montoya, Tucker Babcock, Arthur Churchill, Elizabeth Kedves, Flora Botany, Helena Neustadter, Matilda Sanders, Melody Celesta, Samantha Matsumoto, Miyuki McCormick, Greenboy and Noelle, Luna Miyasaki, Delilah, Mickey Ann and Tanner Michelle, TeeJay Grady, Coco, Shiloh Peterson, Noel Twins, Veronica, Alex, Alex's Mom, Naru Flirt, Isadora, Mandie, Dani, Iggy, Vivian Tweek, Spyder The Spider, Rylee, Scarlet Jones, Brittany, Ross Lynch, Rita, Kaitlyn Ann Patterson, Kelsey Valentine, Lily Valentine, Stevie, Ruby Crocker, Jacob Water, Clarice, Sandra Blake, Science Prince, Liz The English Princess, Mrs Leven Brooke, Sliver, Iris, Sam Dunlop, Dezi, Adam Damon, Nicole Daney, Koby Smith, Izzy Hod, Lizzy, Lucy Monroe, Bradley Cross, Girl with pink shirt and brown hair, Stacey, Nikky, Alison, Deeman, Lizzie Kayla, Peter Pole, Saharet and Kokoro, Collin Iron, Autumn Barlow, Stan Chang, Wanda Chang, Victor Chang, Lea Chang, David Hamliton, Mary Card, Simon Card, Calamity Jane, Lucky Luke, Lavilliers, Mehdi, Misa Pyon, Samantha Himitsu, Scarlet, Britanny, Mayka, Becky, Georgia, Micheal Gibus, Jordan Lane, Eve Braginski, Earnest Havisham, Evan Christco, Adam Damon, Jeremy Chang, Dynera, Oliver Edwards, Oscar, Emma, Leah Williams, Laurie Cunningham, Ruby Crocker, Fiona's mom and dad, Zoey, Lulu End, Ethan, Paz, Adeline, Kemeika, Finley McCormick, Jun Park, Catherine's Mom and Dad, Emily Nightwalker, Emily 3, Hardcore Hearse Sexton, Yaoi Lover Sexton, Yuri Lovely Sexton, Lemon Lynne Sexton & Lime Lee Sexton, Fluffy Sweet Sexton, Girl with Pink Dress and bunny ears, Blake Thompson, Lili Rodriguez, Xelda Espeonza, Max Espeonza, Toby, Edward Stewards, Amanda Marks, Dan Marks, Bob Ranson, Tina Ranson, Sasha Ranson, Riley, Patrick, Jeremy Adams, Martha Georgia Fernandez, Bell, Alyssa, Evelyn, Todd Piper, Tanner Marie Thorne, Lucy Mary Kay Marsh, Boy with brown hair glasses and white shirt, Susie Collins, Daisy Harkell, Jennette ''Jennie'' Baker, Kat, Lexi Vincent, June Corvette Russell, Lexi 2, Amanda 2, Katrina Berlitz, Adam and Allisa, Rebecca, Mike Mgee, Bunny, Mandie, Leah Nivada, Rosibel, Rosibel's mom and dad, Gummy, Mikayla, Jenny Devade, Rainbow Blitz, Austin 2, Kirby Lilac, Caleb and Evelyn, Black Queen, General Greenpatch, Annie Hernadez, Kelly 4, Ma, Valentino Hermit, Harmony Melissa, Coraline, Bee, Rosemarie, Natalie II Woodstore, William and Andra Woodstore, Evan Slovenson, Emily Johnson, Natalia Nicolette Perenzski, Clarice, Shawn, Emily Ryan, Emma Sawyer, Ivy Stevens, Brenna Goldman, Isabella Branford, Stephanie Marsh 2, Jason, Jason 2, Liza's Dad, Max Morello, Elizabeth Morello, Idelle Pelly, Teresa Green, Jessica 4, Alica Anderson, Kitty James, and Gracie Deadwood to kill the Canons.

Stan and his gang are walking along the road.

Then Jessica Santiago, Max, Girl with black hair glasses and grey hat and Scarf, Nellie Parker, Matt, Oreo Granz and Oscar Collins, Twan Brooke, Bam Parker and Erica Cartman 2 come out to fight.

Then Stan shot Jessica, Max and Girl with Black hair glasses and grey hat and scarf in the head, Kyle stabbed Nellie, Matt, Oreo and Oscar in the heart and Wendy shot Twan, Bam and Erica 2 in the face.

"Please Proto-X1 come back to us." Scott Tenorman said.

"Never Grant Armstrong is my new master now." Proto-X1 said.

Then The Ginger Bots destroyed Proto-X1.

Then Natalie Harris, Nathan Sykes, Bart, Pedro Garcia, Kelly Rutherford Menskin, Erica Williams, Dane Barlow, Emily Rios, Beth, Jordan Vexon, Janet Testaburger, Jerry Cartman, Juan Garcia, Adam Conners, Tom Wyatt, Callum Wooper, Darius Prince, Jeffery Smith, Joey Wessman, Tommy Crashmon, Andi Garcia, Emilio Garcia, Red Russian Robot, Jenna Duncan, Carla Simmons, Chris Broflovski, Billy Myers, Richard Wallyston, Alan Ferrari, Mrs ODonnell, Luigi Stolski, Molly Jones, Mrs Jones, Mr James, Moe Dunskin, Boy with red shirt and blue pants, Alana Garcia, Mesiela Garcia, Govenor Emmanuel Bhienham, Peter Armstrong, Ryan Jacob Derksmon, Rowena Garcia, Rodrigo Barlere, Harry Kippar, Abigail Oswin, Axel Johnston, Madison, Tori, Victoria Rodriguez, Brandon Parker, Ruby Gundersen, Raven Crowe, South Park Corn, Aleksei, Cyrus Nicolai McSpark, Evan And Georgia Roffwell came out to fight.

Then The Marsh family shoots Natalie Harris, Nathan Sykes, Bart, Pedro Garcia, Kelly Rutherford Menskin, Erica Williams, Dane Barlow, Emily Rios, Beth, Jordan Vexon and Janet Testaburger in the heart, The Broflovski family stabs Jerry Cartman, Juan Garcia, Adam Conners, Tom Wyatt, Callum Wooper, Darius Prince, Jeffery Smith, Joey Wessman, Tommy Crashmon, Andi Garcia, Emilio Garcia, Red Russian Robot, Jenna Duncan, Carla Simmons, Chris Broflovski and Billy Myers in the head, Liane Cartman shot Richard Wallyston, Alan Ferrari, Mrs ODonnell, Luigi Stolski, Molly Jones, Mrs Jones, Mr James, Moe Dunskin, Boy with red shirt and blue pants, Alana Garcia, Mesiela Garcia, Govenor Emmanuel Bhienham, Peter Armstrong and Ryan Jacob Derksmon in the chest and The McCormick family stabbed Rowena Garcia, Rodrigo Barlere, Harry Kippar, Abigail Oswin, Axel Johnston, Madison, Tori, Victoria Rodriguez, Brandon Parker, Ruby Gundersen, Raven Crowe, South Park Corn, Aleksei, Cyrus Nicolai McSpark, Evan And Georgia Roffwell in the leg.

Then Tyler 2, Colton, Rich Levick, Gabi C, Capone, Robert, Girl with Brown hair with pony tail and glasses and Blue coat, Jarvis, Parker Norman, Black Boy with Black Hoodie, Bald Boy with Grey shirt, Boy with white Windows shirt, Boy with Glasses and light green and black shirt, Lucia, Dominic, Boy with blonde hair and hip hop cap, Ell, Charles and Brian, Brandon, Gage, Joe L, Joe D, Jacob, Boy with messy blonde hair, Boy with brown hair with mohawk, Bald boy with glasses, Boy with messy hair and black and white shirt, Girl with brown hair and pony tail wearing a blue shirt, Jordan D, Kayla, Justin, Grant M, Girl with messy brown hair with red scarf, Slenderman, Sophia Holden, Chiba, Angel, Amy Dorn, Ronald Remedy, Guy with no eyes, Boy with Blonde hair and white shirt, Andy Nelson, Shadow, Chai, Yadria, Marissa, Alex G, Jenn F, Lil Rich, Jess 2, Evan, Evan 2, Erik, Maggiy Mime, Emmett Clay Taber, Jade, Tiffany and William Holiday, Little Amy Marsh, Mariah Dominguez, Noel Rhodes, Charloette Parker, Felicity Jane, Erik Montoya, Tucker Babcock, Arthur Churchill, Elizabeth Kedves, Flora Botany, Helena Neustadter, Matilda Sanders, Melody Celesta, Samantha Matsumoto, Miyuki McCormick, Greenboy and Noelle, Luna Miyasaki, Delilah, Mickey Ann and Tanner Michelle, TeeJay Grady, Coco, Shiloh Peterson, Noel Twins, Veronica, Alex, Alex's Mom, Naru Flirt, Isadora, Mandie, Dani, Iggy, Vivian Tweek, Spyder The Spider, Rylee, Scarlet Jones, Brittany, Ross Lynch, Rita, Kaitlyn Ann Patterson, Kelsey Valentine, Lily Valentine, Stevie, Ruby Crocker, Jacob Water, Clarice, Sandra Blake, Science Prince, Liz The English Princess, Mrs Leven Brooke, Sliver, Iris, Sam Dunlop, Dezi, Adam Damon, Bell, Alyssa, Calamity Jane, Lucky Luke, Kitty James Lavilliers, Jason 2, Nicole Daney And Koby Smith come out to fight.

Then Chef shot Brittany, Ross Lynch, Rita, Kaitlyn Ann Patterson, Kelsey Valentine, Lily Valentine, Stevie, Ruby Crocker, Jacob Water, Clarice, Sandra Blake, Science Prince, Liz The English Princess, Mrs Leven Brooke, Sliver, Iris, Sam Dunlop, Dezi, Adam Damon, Bell, Alyssa, Calamity Jane, Lucky Luke, Lavilliers, Jason 2, Nicole Daney And Koby Smith in the leg, Craig stabbed Tyler 2, Colton, Rich Levick, Gabi C, Capone, Robert, Girl with Brown hair with pony tail and glasses and Blue coat, Jarvis, Parker Norman, Black Boy with Black Hoodie, Bald Boy with Grey shirt, Boy with white Windows shirt, Boy with Glasses and light green and black shirt, Lucia, Dominic, Boy with blonde hair and hip hop cap, Ell, Charles and Brian, Brandon, Gage, Joe L, Joe D, Jacob, Boy with messy blonde hair, Boy with brown hair with mohawk, Bald boy with glasses, Boy with messy hair and black and white shirt, Girl with brown hair and pony tail wearing a blue shirt, Jordan D, Kayla, Justin, Grant M, Girl with messy brown hair with red scarf, Slenderman, Sophia Holden, Chiba, Angel, Amy Dorn, Ronald Remedy, Guy with no eyes, Boy with Blonde hair and white shirt and Andy Nelson in the chest and Jimmy and Timmy took out Jimmy's crutches and Timmy wheelchair guns shot Shadow, Chai, Yadria, Marissa, Alex G, Jenn F, Lil Rich, Jess 2, Evan, Evan 2, Erik, Maggiy Mime, Emmett Clay Taber, Jade, Tiffany and William Holiday, Little Amy Marsh, Mariah Dominguez, Noel Rhodes, Charloette Parker, Felicity Jane, Erik Montoya, Tucker Babcock, Arthur Churchill, Elizabeth Kedves, Flora Botany, Helena Neustadter, Matilda Sanders, Melody Celesta, Samantha Matsumoto, Miyuki McCormick, Greenboy and Noelle, Luna Miyasaki, Delilah, Mickey Ann and Tanner Michelle, TeeJay Grady, Coco, Shiloh Peterson, Noel Twins, Veronica, Alex, Alex's Mom, Naru Flirt, Isadora, Mandie, Dani, Iggy, Vivian Tweek, Spyder The Spider, Rylee, Jessica 4 and Scarlet Jones in the heart.

Then Izzy Hod, Lizzy, Lucy Monroe, Bradley Cross, Girl with pink shirt and brown hair, Stacey, Nikky, Alison, Deeman, Lizzie Kayla, Peter Pole, Saharet and Kokoro, Collin Iron, Autumn Barlow, Stan Chang, Wanda Chang, Victor Chang, Lea Chang, David Hamliton, Mary Card, Simon Card and Earnest Havisham come out to fight.

Then Pip shot Earnest Havisham in the head, Clyde stabbed Izzy Hod, Lizzy, Lucy Monroe, Bradley Cross, Girl with pink shirt and brown hair, Stacey, Nikky, Alison, Deeman, Lizzie Kayla, Peter Pole, Saharet and Kokoro, Collin Iron and Autumn Barlow in the stomach and Bebe stabbed Stan Chang, Wanda Chang, Victor Chang, Lea Chang, David Hamliton, Mary Card and Simon Card in the heart.

Then Samantha Himitsu, Scarlet, Britanny, Mayka, Becky, Georgia, Micheal Gibus, Jordan Lane, Eve Braginski, Misa Pyon, Evan Christco, Ruby Crocker, Jeremy Chang, Dynera, Oliver Edwards, Oscar, Emma, Leah Williams, Laurie Cunningham, Fiona's mom and dad, Zoey, Lulu End, Ethan, Paz, Adeline, Kemeika, Finley McCormick, Jun Park, Catherine's Mom and Dad, Emily Nightwalker, Emily 3, Hardcore Hearse Sexton, Yaoi Lover Sexton, Yuri Lovely Sexton, Lemon Lynne Sexton & Lime Lee Sexton, Fluffy Sweet Sexton, Girl with Pink Dress and bunny ears, Blake Thompson, Lili Rodriguez, Xelda Espeonza, Max Espeonza, Toby, Edward Stewards, Amanda Marks, Dan Marks, Bob Ranson, Tina Ranson, Sasha Ranson, Riley, Patrick, Jeremy Adams and Martha Georgia Fernandez come out to fight.

Then Cartman shot Samantha Himitsu, Scarlet, Britanny, Mayka, Becky, Georgia, Micheal Gibus, Jordan Lane, Eve Braginski, Misa Pyon, Evan Christco, Ruby Crocker, Jeremy Chang, Dynera, Oliver Edwards, Oscar, Emma, Leah Williams, Laurie Cunningham and Fiona's mom and dad, Zoey in the chest, Butters stabbed Lulu End, Ethan, Paz, Adeline, Kemeika, Finley McCormick, Jun Park, Catherine's Mom and Dad, Emily Nightwalker, Emily 3, Hardcore Hearse Sexton, Yaoi Lover Sexton, Yuri Lovely Sexton, Lemon Lynne Sexton & Lime Lee Sexton, Fluffy Sweet Sexton, Girl with Pink Dress and bunny ears, Blake Thompson, Lili Rodriguez in the heart and Red shot Xelda Espeonza, Max Espeonza, Toby, Edward Stewards, Amanda Marks, Dan Marks, Bob Ranson, Tina Ranson, Sasha Ranson, Riley, Patrick, Jeremy Adams and Martha Georgia Fernandez in the leg.

Then Evelyn, Todd Piper, Tanner Marie Thorne, Lucy Mary Kay Marsh, Boy with brown hair glasses and white shirt, Susie Collins, Daisy Harkell, Jennette ''Jennie'' Baker, Kat, Lexi Vincent, June Corvette Russell, Lexi 2, Amanda 2, Katrina Berlitz, Adam and Allisa, Rebecca, Mike Mgee, Bunny, Mandie, Leah Nivada, Rosibel, Rosibel's mom and dad, Gummy, Mikayla, Jenny Devade, Rainbow Blitz, Austin 2, Kirby Lilac, Caleb and Evelyn, Black Queen, General Greenpatch and Annie Hernadez came out to fight.

Then Garrison stabbed Evelyn, Todd Piper, Tanner Marie Thorne, Lucy Mary Kay Marsh, Boy with brown hair glasses and white shirt, Susie Collins, Daisy Harkell, Jennette ''Jennie'' Baker and Kat in the stomach, Principal Victoria shot Lexi Vincent, June Corvette Russell, Lexi 2, Amanda 2, Katrina Berlitz, Adam and Allisa, Rebecca, Mike Mgee, Bunny, Mandie, Leah Nivada, Rosibel, Rosibel's mom and dad, Gummy and Mikayla in the leg and Mr Mackey shot Jenny Devade, Rainbow Blitz, Austin 2, Kirby Lilac, Caleb and Evelyn, Black Queen, General Greenpatch and Annie Hernadez in the head.

Then Kelly 4, Ma, Valentino Hermit, Harmony Melissa, Coraline, Bee, Rosemarie, Natalie II Woodstore, William and Andra Woodstore, Evan Slovenson, Emily Johnson, Natalia Nicolette Perenzski, Clarice, Shawn, Emily Ryan, Emma Sawyer, Ivy Stevens, Brenna Goldman, Isabella Branford, Stephanie Marsh 2, Jason, Jason 2, Liza's Dad, Max Morello, Elizabeth Morello, Idelle Pelly, Teresa Green, Jessica 4, Alica Anderson and Gracie Deadwood came out to fight.

Then Kelly and Tammy shot Kelly 4, Ma, Valentino Hermit, Harmony Melissa, Coraline, Bee, Rosemarie, Natalie II Woodstore, William and Andra Woodstore in the head, Annie Faulk stabbed Evan Slovenson, Emily Johnson, Natalia Nicolette Perenzski, Clarice, Shawn, Emily Ryan, Emma Sawyer, Ivy Stevens, Brenna Goldman and Isabella Branford in the heart and Lola stabbed Stephanie Marsh 2, Jason, Jason 2, Liza's Dad, Max Morello, Elizabeth Morello, Idelle Pelly, Teresa Green, Jessica 4, Alica Anderson and Gracie Deadwood in the leg.

Soon they were all weak and dead as the canons left to the next battle field.

Author's note: well that was chapter 15 i hoped you enjoyed


End file.
